Ninjago: Masters of the Force
by Timothy Bee Barclay
Summary: Previously on Ninjago: Pyhor is back and is headed to Oroborus to unleash an evil of unspeakable power onto Ninjago, a portal to a time when the Ninja were not around. The Ninja team set out to stop him but in the end are forced to jump into the portal to save Ninjago, they all end up in 19 BBY at the moment Order 66 came into effect.
1. Prologue: Pythor is back!

Review, Favorite, and Follow

* * *

_**Ninjago City, after the Ninja's victory over the Great Devourer**_

* * *

**Pythor slowly awoke. "Is that cheering?" He heard below him. "The Great Devourer must have been defeated," said another voice. Pythor stood and growled. "Someone needs to lead now," said Scale's voice. Pythor groaned softly.**

**"My disloyal number 2, oh well, I have other plans." Slowly he disappeared from sight, laughing evilly.**

* * *

_**Ninjago City, after the Ninja's victory over the Overlord**_

* * *

**Pythor slowly slithered down the narrow tunnel. Time for Scales to see who was really in charge. He laughed, "Legend spoke of this time, to bad those prophesying idiots didn't tell me what the outcome would be, muuaaaahhahahhahaa." He pressed the button and saw Scales at his full height his eyes hypnotizing, "Look into my eyes, I control you."**

**Pythor turned his head, he fell down as Scales hit him in the head with his staff. "The slithering fool, come friends let us finally finish the job we came down here to do!" Pythor rose, "Snakes!" he screamed. "I am your leader, no one is leaving here!"**

**Scales turned around, "Really Pythor, then tell me, whose plan backfired on them, yourssssss or mine." Pythor chuckled, "I released the Great Devourer because of something you'll never understand. True my plan did backfire, but did you ever pause to see what down inside the Great Devourer's den, did you?"**

**Scales laughed, "You are now my number 2 Pythor, now tell me what is down there." Pythor laughed manically, "A portal, to a place where the Ninja never existed, yet a place controlled by surface dwellers. We can take our revenge, yet not have to fight as hard as we did, we can plot without suspicion!"**

**"That is all well and good Pythor," Scales said, "But I am still in command, you will follow me now. Your pitiful planning caused the serpentine much trouble."**

* * *

_**Ninja Headquarters, Temple of Light**_

* * *

**_Cole_**

**"My turn to cook," I said jumping up. Everyone's face turned a tad greener, except for Zane. Garmadon stood slowly, "Cole, would you mind if I helped out in the Kitchen today?"**

**"Of course not, Lordddd, I mean Sensai Garmadon," I said. Sensai walked in, "Ah, I see you gotten them up early brother. Thank you for the amazing breakfast this morning."**

**"Think nothing of it brother, now that we are reunited it is easier to do things that I never would have other wise."**

**Kai sat up, "Oh, Dearth give it up! You can't do Spinjitzu." Dearth stopped spinning, "But then I'll never be a real ninja!" Kai laughed, "Ok I got something for you." He tapped the training course button. The course sprung up, "Complete the course before I count to 15 and you will know spinjitzu."**

**"Awesome!" Dearth jumped into the first circle and was immediately knocked down. "Come on Dearth, you can do better," I yelled at the "brown ninja." While Dearth was trying yet again on the training course Nya ran in, "Pythor has been spotted, he's alive!"**

**"What!" said a chorus of voices. "Yes, he's headed toward the lost city of Orobors!" Sensai Wu looked troubled, "What is there left for him to destroy! Is he leading the snakes?" Nya shook here head, "No he isn't, but if he's gotten them to return from destroying Ninjago then its something big!"**

**Garmadon stood, "I know why he's headed there." Everyone turned to look at him. "When I was still in charge of the skeletons I found 3 of the original 100 prophets, they foretold to me that there was a portal next to the great Devourer. The Great Devourer came though this portal from another galaxy, there he was called a cousin to a Zillo Beast. They foretold that a snake would travel though this portal. They didn't say how, where or when or what would happen if something went through."**

**"Then you all must stop Pythor from going threw this portal. If he does mange to go through it we must follow him through!" Sensai spoke. Dr. Julian and Misako came in, "What is going on Zane?" asked the good Dr.**

**"Dr. Julian, it appears that Pythor did not die from being swallowed by the Great Devourer, he has now set out to enter a portal, the effects of which we know not."**

**"Hay, Misako, is there anything in the scrolls?" asked Jay, Misako shook her head, "We'll have to find out…"**

* * *

_**Cliffhanger****, "It makes me feel young, deal with it!" This story is a brand new idea, tell me how you like it as I go along, Prologue Part 2 coming out soon.**_


	2. Prologue: Portal to the unknowen

**Review****, Follow, Favorite**

* * *

**_Pythor, Snakes_**

* * *

Pythor slowly got into the bus, "Now see here Scales, the ninja will try to stop us, there is no way around it. Surly you don't expect this to be a free ride!" Skals turned, "Oh really Pythor, you over estimate the Ninja, they wouldn't be able to get here that fast, since they don't have their golden weapons, or the bounty."

Pythor smiled, "Oh really Skals, then tell me! What is that?" Pythor pointed to the elemental dragon starting to land. "NinjaGO!" they heard as the ninja started up their spinjitzu tornados. "Get in fool, or we're leaving you behind!" said the Fangpyre leader.

Pythor jumped in and pressed down on the gas all the way. The ninja were already on top. "What is that sound," said the constriti leader. A blinding gold light shoot threw the car and hit the engine, shutting it down. "Now look what you've done Pythor!" Skals yelled. "It wasn't me, it was Lloyd!"

"Well then Pythor, kill him, I am the leader," Skals said distastefully. Pythor chuckled, "We don't need to."

* * *

_**Lloyd, Ninja**_

* * *

"Take that serpentine," I said, time to bring the thunder, "Jay!" A zapping ball of lighting ripped though the vehicle. I ran forward, drawing my katana, for those bungling fools to die!

"Bring heat!" Kai shouted and did spinjitzu through six serpentine. Zane was way up ahead hitting snakes left and right. Cole drew his elemental weapon and hit a snake, who knocked 4 more down. Then the last car door opened and there stood Pythor, "Boo!"

We jumped. But Zane charged, "It's ice to see you!" His elemental weapon froze Pythor, but it melted instantly, "Oh fool." He slammed his staff down on the peg that held the two cars together. "You were always so slow!" he said laughing, "So slow."

I jumped out of our slowing car and activated my golden dragon. As soon as I was caught up to the last car I jump off my dragon and landed on top if it. I activated my ball up of power and shoot a gold laser in the car. It did nothing, my powers were useless on the Fangpyre car. I picked up katana and slammed it into the car.

I activated by power yet again and this time aimed into the hilt of the katana. It made a small hole, I reached down and started to rip of small pieces. I heard someone yell at me and I looked up. The ninja were on the elemental dragon. They were pointing behind me.

I turned around… Black emptiness... as my face was three inches from a mountain.

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja**_

* * *

{reboot} I woke up from tackling Llyod off the car just before he his the mountain and then had taken the hit as forward momentum hit me into the mountain. Most of my face was on the ground, I sighed. It would need repairing again.

I ran over to Lloyd, [speak] "Don't talk Lloyd your mouth is filled with sand." He spit it out, some blood came out as well. I sighed, "Can you still activate your Golden Dragon?" Lloyd nodded and my sensors briefly overloaded at the bright blast of gold light.

"Climb up, oh and thanks for saving me, I needed the help," he said as I hopped up onto the Dragon. [Speak] "Hurry we must stop Pythor from going through the portal!" I said. The dragon must have heard me and shot over the mountain.

The car was entering Oroborus. Kai was on top of the car battling tons of Serpentine. I gulped, [speak] "Lloyd!" he smiled, "I see it." The dragon dived. And Lloyd activated his laser and shot twelve of the snakes off of the car. I drew my elemental weapon and landed on top of the car alongside Kai.

"About time for you to show up!" Kai yelled. I nodded, [speak] "It's nice to see you too." I activated my spinjitzu and knocked more snakes off the car. [Speak] "Where are the others?" Kai laughed, "Their setting up a barrier near the Great Devourer's slithering hole!"

Then Lloyd landed next to us, "Golden timing!" said Kai. Lloyd laughed, "Save some lines and concentrate on the task." His golden laser activated again shot more of the snakes off the train. [Speak] "We need to get in!" I yelled. Lloyd nodded, "I got this." His dragon tore off the top. "Look into my eyes!" Lloyd was staring into Skals eyes, "I control you now."

I froze Skals but it was too late. Lloyd activated his laser, at us. Kai blocked it with his sword. Kai gasped, "Oh, dear!" I looked into the roof, [speak] "Pythor!" I leapt in and kicked him back. He hit me in the head with his staff. One of my gears fell out I put it back in before I could shut down.

"Hahaha, you think you can beat me! I am Pythor, the last of the Anocondri, you will die!" He went invisible. But I guessed where he would be and smacked him in the face, he became visible. "Protect me!" Lloyd jumped down; I spun and froze him in the air. [speak] "You'll have to do better Pythor!"

"Ahahhahahaha, I don't need too, without the Green Ninja you don't have a chance!" Pythor laughed. "Oh, yes we do!" I turned to see a purple spinjitzu coming down from the sky, Garmadon.

* * *

_**Garmadon, Ninja**_

* * *

I spun and hit Pythor in the face, "You escaped me once, payback time!" I hit him in the face, I did spinjitzu and sucked him in. I kicked him into the steering wheel, which, surprisingly, play Yankee Doodle. "Oh, Garmadon," I felt something hit the back of my head. I spun around. Skals.

"Come now Garmadon," said Skals, "You will obey me now." I smiled, "Hypnosis doesn't work on me mindless reptile, you will pay for you attempt at controlling my son!" "Muauuahahahahhhhhaaa, it is prophesied that the Green Ninja will defeat his father, lets put that to the test shall we?" Llyod unfroze and leapt onto me.

* * *

_**Pythor, Snakes**_

* * *

Oh, my head, why is it that I always get hit in the head before I do something diabolic. Lloyd was fighting Garmadon. Oh, good, time to activate this portal. "Out of sight, out of mind," hahahha. I crawled toward the portal. I put two drops of the anti-venom into the key hole. The portal opened. I saw Sensei Wu jump down to try to stop me.

But I entered the portal. Without knowing what was really on the other side...

* * *

**REVIEW, please it really help me see that I'm doing something right.**


	3. Chapter 1: All hail Darth Vader

_People, I really want to know what you think about a Star Wars + Ninjago story, PLEASE review._

* * *

_**Ninjago**_

* * *

**_Jay, Ninja_**

* * *

Too many snakes! I spun right and left, yet I never seemed to take out more then one. I electrocuted my way out of the constricti's vice like grip. I kicked him into the den of the Great Devourer. Then someone was on top of me. Oh, good, just Lloyd. "Lloyd?" he swung his katana down toward my face.

I spun out and hit him as hard as I could in the head. He came back, "Jay?" I knocked him out, just to be safe. Then just as I turned to fight another Snake another person landed on me. "Garmadon?" I said. He looked really dizzy, "I must have gone up 500 feet!" he whispered.

"Haahaha, no, maybe 600 or possibly more," I laughed. "Hurry, Pythor has disappeared, I believe he has already gone through the portal!" Garmadon yelled jumping off me. "Through the portal, Wu, through the portal." He leaped down the pit and into the portal. I gulped, "Well it's now or never." And I leaped in.

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja**_

* * *

[speak] "Take that snake scum," I spun and kicked another serpentine into the pit. I heard Garmadon yelling and I jumped in, "See you on the side," and I tackled Skals in.

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja**_

* * *

I was forced to dance on top of blades trying to get to the portal. They were holding my feet so I couldn't do spinjitzu. I finally got my blade ignited, "You're fired," I yelled into their ears. Then I ignited into flames. The serpentine, still holding onto me jumped into the portal. Still holding onto me, I landed in water and then white flashed past like stars.

* * *

_**Nya, Ninja **__or Samurai if you prefer_

* * *

I kicked and punched my way to Kai, but then he became on fire, and the snakes pulled him into the pit. I hit and hit more. Cole was next to me now, "Come on we're the last ones still out here!" He hopped into the portal. I sighed and jumped in after him. Behind me came a whole line of serpentine.

As soon as we were on the other side, we'd have to have to fight these guys. I didn't know I was wrong.

* * *

**_Skals, Snakes_**

* * *

Why is it that I always end up alone! I slither to a standing position, in front of me were 3 men with weapons, guns to be exact. "Greetings Gentleman, I am Skals, leader of the Serpentine!" They didn't budge. Then one of them walked up to me, "I am Bail Organa, Senator of Aldderan."

"Where am I?" I asked as I slithered past the "gaurds" "You are on the ship Tanitive 4." I smiled slightly, "Where is it headed?" The senator stopped, "Kashhyk, to pick up a friend." I shrugged. He stopped, "Where are you from?" I smiled, "I come from the land of Ninjago."

He nodded, "I have never heard of Ninjago, where is this place?" I sighed, "It's the whole planet you fool!" He jumped, "But, we are in space! What planet!" I gulped, "In space, you must be joking, space travel hasn't been invented yet! I went back in time!"

He smiled lightly, "Forgive me, but, space travel has been around for over 6 million years! I find it odd that you would not have heard of it?" I laughed, "I don't know anything about this place, I went into the portal without knowing where I was going, I hope you can pardon my ignorance."

He smiled lightly, for a surface dweller he was easily led astray, "I can permit it."

* * *

**_Kai, Ninja_**

* * *

I woke up, where was I? Garmadon was sitting up next to me. I looked around for the other, "Where are they?" I asked, Garmadon shook his head, "I don't know. They could be anywhere!" I stood up, I heard voices in the next room, definitely not ours.

I examined my surroundings and found that I was in a room, not unlike the FireTemple. I gulped, "Garmadon, this look familiar in any way?" He nodded, "I noticed, the voices in the next room are of some species I can not place. I have been here for two days and I advise we stick together." I nodded.

I peeked around the corner, "I am sending my new apprentice Lord Vader, he will, take care of you." I looked at the picture in surprise, "Garmadon, did you ever come through this portal before you were banished to the underworld?" He shook his head. One of snakeish things bowed to the man, "Thank you my lord." The big picture disappeared.

"Come on Garmadon," Garmadon stood up and I sauntered in. They stood in shock, Garmadon walked in behind me. "Lord Vader," they said bowing to Garmadon, "We had not expected you so early." I wondered, if Garmadon had come here before he turned the change would be pretty obvious.

He smiled, "Yes I am Lord Vader, but I have forgotten where I am, how I got here, and what my name means!" He was talking his old evil voice. "This is my assistant, Kai." They bowed to me, "Lord Vader, perhaps you should contact Lord Sideous." Garmadon frowned, "I don't know that name."

The snake things gathered and began talking amongst themselves. Then the door opened and a young man, dressed in full black armor stepped in. The snake things turned, "What is the meaning of this!" The young man spoke slowly, "I am Darth Vader, I am here to kill you." Suddenly all the doors closed and we were locked inside.

A lightning blade ignited. I looked at Garmadon, it was obvious who were the good guys here. Garmadon ignited his purple laser and shot it at Vader. Vader dodged and jumped onto Garmadon. Garmadon spoke, "I am Lord Vader, you liar, I will destroy you!" his evil voice again. I ignited my elemental blade and shot fire at Vader.

The fire simply flew away. Garmadon wrestled with Vader, I started to spin, "NinjaGO!" I yelled and sucked Vader in. "What, dying to see me?" I said as his expression showed shock. I kicked him into the wall. He stood up, his hand was outstretched, I started to choke. "I am more powerful then even the Jedi gave me credit for!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-daaaaaaaa, I love to leave people hanging, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 2: Is there cake?

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_** this story really is fun to write, but I really want to know what you think!**

* * *

_**Jay, Ninja, Kamino, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I slowly stood up, oh good Sensei was sitting there staring off into the distance. "Sensei, where are we?" I asked as I walked up behind him. He shook his head, "I sense that this is not Ninjago." I looked over the railing, water stretched in every direction. And here and there were almost floating platforms of metal.**

** Sensei sighed, "From what I can tell this place is inhabited by creatures not unlike the serpentine. They have armies of people in white armor, with weapons that shoot special lasers." I smiled, "Can they fly!" Sensei nodded, "Yes, they use rocket boosters on their backs to fly."**

** I jumped up, "Well then what are we waiting for!" I ran around the metal catwalk. Right there were two of the white armored people, "Hay guys, my name is Jay." They turned, "Trooper, what are you doing out here, this is a restricted area!" I shrugged, "I'm not a trooper, I came from another time, I'm a ninja, with this cool elemental blade."**

** I pulled out my lightning sword, "See." They pulled out their laser weapons, "Ok, guys I wasn't gonna hit you." One of them was speaking into his helmet, "We got a Jedi on roof 8." One of them shoot his gun, I bounced off my blade, "Hahaa, shocked to see me!" I electrocuted him off the edge. The others didn't let up though. "NinjaGO!" I spun the things off the edge of the platform.**

** Sensei stepped up behind me, "You may have just brought the storm to us." I watched as 400 troopers jetpacked up onto the ledge."**

* * *

**_Zane, Ninja, Mechis III, Star Wars_**

* * *

** {REBOOT} I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. "Kai, Jay, Sensei!" I yelled as I sat up. Where were they!? I looked around; all I could see was burning metal. I gulped, I stood up. I heard my Falcon and I looked into the air, "Hello friend, I see you have made it as well!"**

** The bird began to fly east. I ran after him, "Where are we going, my feathered companion." I looked ahead as the bird descended sharply. He landed on Dr. Julian's arm. I ran up behind him, "Father." He turned, "Zane, I thought you were dead!"**

** I smiled, "Nindroids don't die father." He smiled, "I know, the falcon would not leave you though, so I was just scouting out the area." I hugged him and then scanned the area, "Ninjago must be that way, there is a large establishment there." Dr. Julian nodded and we walked toward the factory.**

* * *

**_Nya, Ninja, Kashyyyk, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I woke up, "Where am I?" All around me were the remnants of the Stone Army, where was Dearth, the Stone Army went wherever he went. I stood up, "General Kozo, where are we?" The General of the stone army walked over to me, "A beautiful place called Courasount, some white troopers are leading me to a man named Emperor Palpatine." I rolled my eyes, ok, "Dearth, where am I!" Kozo looked around himself, "You're in a forest biome."**

** I rolled my eyes again, "I can see that!" I heard growling in the trees. I looked up; thousands of huge dogs were staring down at me. I gulped, "Dearth, tell the army to attack anyone that tries to harm me." I took of my Samorui Helmet, "Friends!" I yelled to the beasts.**

** They started growling and pointing and waving. Then they jumped out of the trees, millions of them.**

* * *

**_Cole, Ninja, Tatooine, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I was standing in a small empty hut, "Hello!" I yelled, "Anyone!" Misako leaped down in front of me. "Whaaa," She smiled, "It appears we are in a town of sorts. This planet is called Ttooine." Cole gulped. Tatooine, "Do they have cake?"**

* * *

**PS. I would like you all to review, if even one review is posted, I will put up the new chapter with Lloyd in it, don't ask me whose with him, he just the master of 'hot air' (Episode 21: The Last Voyage)**

**UPDATE: I have finished Chapter 3, I will upload it within the next week.**

**"Timothy Bee Barclay"**


	5. Chapter 3: Going Somewhere?

**_Lloyd, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars_**

I, Lloyd Garmadon, am alive. I awoke slowly; around me were 8 men with weapons. 2 of them were carrying me on a stretcher. Ahead of me Dearth walked talking constantly to one of the white clad soldiers.

I sighed and sat up, they dropped the stretcher and I was forced to my feet. "Dearth! Where are we?" I said running up to him. He smiled smugly, "We're on a planet called Courasount, and we're being led to the leader's palace."

I gulped, "Who are these guys?" Dearth laughed, "Their called stormtroopers." I sighed, "What!" Dearth shrugged, "Don't worry; they are leading us to a man called Palpatine."

I nodded, "Ok, but if anything goes wrong, it's your fault." Dearth shrugged, "Don't worry; I'm sure this Palpatine is a nice enough fellow." I rolled my eyes. I turned to one of the troopers, "What can you tell me about this Palpatine."

The soldier looked at another of the soldiers, "Just don't get on his bad side," the soldier spoke cryptically. As we entered the building I suddenly felt rather cold. A man in dark robes and with a white face walked in.

I felt as if he was the cause of the coldness; I had had a similar feeling in the presence of the Overlord. "Greetings Jedi," he spoke slowly looking us over. I smiled, "We are not what you call Jedi, I am Lloyd Garmadon, and I am a ninja."

Palpatine smiled, "And your friend here?" Dearth stepped foreword, "I am the brown ninja, controller of the stone army and defeater of the Overlord." I rolled my eyes, he really hadn't defeated the overlord. Palpatine's nose flared for a second, this 'brown ninja' obviously didn't have any respect for power.

Then he smiled, "You control the stone army? What is this army, why haven't I heard of it?" Dearth smiled big and wide, "It is an indestructible army, made from a material only found in our world. You haven't heard of it because we're from a different galaxy entirely!"

Palpatine rubbed his hands together, "How do you control this army?" Dearth laughed, "If I told you that, I'd have to shoot you." Palpatine's not so charming smiled disappeared, and the blue eyes that had been there a minute ago, disappeared, and in there place were a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Very well, bring them to a cell, we'll torture the answer out of this brown ninja," the white soldiers ran up to me. I dropped them dead with ice, "I forgot to tell you, I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master." I activated my laser and shot it at Palpatine.

He ignited a red elemental blade and blocked my laser back at me. I stopped shooting my laser and shot fire at him; he dodged the fire and with a noise somewhat like a war cry lifted his hand and lightning shot out.

Since I am invincible to the use of the four elements it simply did not hurt at all. It had no effect what so ever. Well, except for the fact that I learned he had the element of lightning inside him.

I slammed my hand into the ground and a pillar of earth shot upward and knocked Palpatine into the ceiling. Suddenly the ground under me opened and I fell into a square chamber.

I smiled easy-pesy. I activated my laser and shot it at the wall, nothing, I shot fire at it for hours nothing, not even a drop of metal fell. I sat helplessly, nothing worked.

**_Dearth, Ninja (Or sort of), Courasount_**

I ran as fast as I could out the door, the moment lightning came out of Palpatine's fingers. I gasped and wheezed when I raced the out doors. Suddenly in my head I heard voices, it was Kozo again, "Dearth, these natives tell us that Palpatine is an evil overlord, DO NOT go with those men!"

I answered back, "I figured that out, he's captured Lloyd!" I ran around a corner and ducked into a sewer. "Sir, the girl, Nya, is asking where the other ninja are." I frowned, "I don't know General Kozo, but wherever they are their probably just fine."

**_Kai, Ninja, Mustafar, Star Wars_**

My lungs were bursting requiring Oxygen. I pulled out my fire blade and shot as much fire as I could at Darth Vader. He tried to shield his eyes, but failed to do so and his hair started a miniature fire. He put it out with his hand. The good part of using his hand was that Garmadon and I were now free from his choking.

Garmadon threw himself, katana drown, onto Vader. Vader reignited his elemental lightning blade and slashed Garmadon's Katana in half. Garmadon smiled and spun, "NinjaGO!" Vader got sucked into the Spinjitzu Tornado and came out a second latter without his lighting sword. He flew right into the wall, unconscious.

Garmadon smiled, "That Kai, is how you defeat an enemy without using weapons." He laughed and turned to the snake like things, "My real name is Lord Garmadon, Dark Ruler of the Underworld." They bowed in respect, "Thanks you Lord Garmadon, for saving us from Vader."

Garmadon continued to smile, "Ring up this Sith Lord, I have something to tell him. Muuaaaahhahahhahaa!" The snake like thing pushed a few buttons and the sith lord reappeared, "Yes Viceroy?" Garmadon pushed the Viceroy out of the way, "I am Lord Garmadon, Dark Ruler of the Underworld, only I may rule! I have defeated your underling, come and fight me!"

Garmadon nodded at me and I threw my fire at the machine. It exploded into a million pieces. Garmadon turned to the quaking snake things, "What are your names?"

_**Pythor P. Chumsworth, Snake, Courasount, Star War**_s

I watched the pathetic 'brown ninja' he would die soon. The children were starting to weigh on me. "Where do we go from here?" I asked the children. One of them answered, "Turn right and go thirty feet, get into a ship and your home free!"

I smiled, finally after two days! I had reached my destination. I came uncloaked and dropped the children off at the ships. I had other plans; the 'brown ninja' had run out of that building like there was something to fear. I would go in there and figure out what he was so worried about.

I slithered down the narrow path. I avoided the stormtroopers; that was what the children had called them. I slithered into the building, cloaked. A man stood there, looking at a picture, Garmadon. I frowned, what was he doing here!

I slithered toward the man and the picture disappeared, "Excuse me?" The man turned slowly, "Who are you, sir?" I smiled, "Humbly, Pythor P. Chumsworth." The dark man smiled, "And what do you want Pythor?" I laughed, "Haha, I want domination, Galaxy domination!" The man's blue eyes disappeared and yellow ones replaced them, "I rule the Galaxy."

I laughed again, "You? An old man like you!" I cloaked, "hnhnhnhhnnnn, Lets see what you've got!" He ignited an elemental blade and slashed where I had last been. I thrust my tail in the way and he tripped. "Had enough?" I goaded.

Suddenly lightning came from his fingers and he started to turn around and around, trying to find me. I smiled; I picked up a can and threw it in the other direction. He shot his lighting that way. I slithered up behind him and thrust him forward, and came uncloaked. He dropped as I hit my hand down on his neck.

I activated the holo-gram again, to the last caller. A man appeared it was not Garmadon, "My master, two outsiders have beaten me and the CIS have gotten away, I am returning to Courasount." Suddenly a girl came up behind him and the man deactivated the picture. I turned to the fallen leader of nations. I have a plan!

_**Skals, Snake, Tanitive 4, Star Wars**_

I slithered to the cockpit. Bail led the way, "We are going to try and find Master Yoda and any other of the Jedi we can find!" He was explaining. I nodded, I had learned so much about the current world from one of its most prominent senators.

The flying ship we were on connected to another flying ship, one which reportedly held General Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi. The boarding hatch opened and a tall impressive man stood there, nice flowing beard, great hair. He looked rather like a younger Sensei Woo.

Bail walked up to the man, "Master Kenobi." "Senator," this Jedi did not seem to have much respect for those in power. "And who is this?" the Jedi pointed to me. I smiled, "I am Skals, general of the Hypnobri, leader of the Serpentine!" Kenobi nodded, "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service." I smiled, "Thank you."

Bail broke our conversation up, "Please, we believe we have spotted Master Yoda, or at least his pod." Obi-Wan nodded, "These are dark times for the Republic." Bail Organa turned, "Actually it is an Empire now." Kenobi stopped, "What?!" Organa nodded, "The Emperor is Palpatine, Windu attempted to assassinate him, and he and four other Jedi were killed."

Kenobi shook his head. "Master Yoda, this is Bail Organa, requesting pickup?" A sharp static pierced my ears, "Master Yoda, this is, pickup accepted, yes!" Skals smiled someone who spoke normally! Again the boarding hatch opened and this time a short green fellow appeared, "Master Yoda." "Senator," the master turned to me, "Who, this, may be?" he pointed at me, "I am Skals, Leader of the Serpentine!"

Master Yoda nodded and walked slowly to a hover chair. He leaped lightly into it and it started up. "Skals you say? To avoid the Ninja, you have come." I must have showed shock on my face because Yoda continued, "The force, read mind it can, yes!" I smiled and slid up my mind barrier.

I slithered down the hall along side Bail Organa. I smiled and spoke softly, "Can we pick up some friends of mine before we arrive at Couresunt?" Bail shook his head, "We can afterward, but, unfortunately not before." I nodded and continued slithering.

_**Jay, Ninja, Kamino, Star Wars**_

I gulped, "Ok guys, we didn't mean to stir up trouble." They stopped their advance, "Who are you?" I started to speak but Sensei spoke first, "I am Sensei Wu, trainer of the ninja, this is Jay, my overeager trainee." The white things stopped and spoke again, "You will come with us to Su Li." Sensei nodded and we walked after them.

They led us to a sleek and modern room with chairs that looked like spoons. We were ordered to sit. A snake like thing came into the room; it was tall and very white. "Greetings, I am Su Li, what are you doing on Kamino?" Sensei spoke carefully, "We came through a portal to stop an enemy of ours from escaping."

Su Li nodded, "Another man, like you, said the same thing a long, long time ago. He called himself, Sensei Maze." Sensei gasped, and I realized that it must mean something to him. "My Father!" Sensei spoke, now I gasped, I hadn't expected it to be that meaningful.

Su Li turned, "Then you must be Sensei Garmadon." Sensei shook his head, "I am Sensei Wu, the younger brother." Su Li nodded, "you have answered correctly, Sensei Maze told me that I could recognize Garmadon by his red eyes." Sensei bowed respectfully, "He is no longer consumed by evil." Su Li smiled, "again you confirm your being, release them 'Cat" One of the white soldiers released me and Sensei.

"And who is your counterpart?" Sensei stood slowly, "This is one of my students, Jay." Su Li nodded to me, "How wonderful to meet you Jay." I bowed respectfully, "Umm, mam, who are these white soldiers?" Su Li turned to the soldiers, "These are fighters in GAR, and they are clones." I smiled, "So cool!"

_**Zane, Ninja, Mechis III, Star Wars**_

We walked into the city, I looked around, "Hello?" a robot flew over to us, "Greetings human and robots, follow me." I followed the robot straight into a house. A fat jolly man stood up, "Greetings! I am Zanzibar, Prime Minister of Mechis III, welcome to my humble abode."

Father shook hands with the man, "I see you have robots here." The man looked surprised, "Yes we are the chief producer of robots for the Galaxy." I smiled, "I am sorry for our ignorance, we have just gone through a portal to stop an enemy of ours, and this is where we ended up."

The man smiled, "Well better here then elsewhere, the Galaxy is in an upheaval, a man named Palpatine has taken over everything." I smiled, "That sounds like something we're used to." The man looked at me, "You're a robot right?" I nodded.

"Who is your maker, if I didn't have a scanner I wouldn't be able to tell!" the jolly man spoke. Father smiled, "I am his maker, and it took me 13 years to build him." The man shook father's hand, "That makes me see you in different eyes my friend, I run every droid maker in the galaxy, I am a scientist, come and talk to me about your creations!"

_**Cole, Ninja, Tatooine, Star Wars**_

I jumped out of the hut and looked around; everywhere I looked I saw sand. I sighed, "Oh, why me! Why do I always end up in places I don't want to?" Misako came out and smiled at me, "At least everyone speaks English." I nodded, "We also should be glad that we have a home!"

At that moment our hosts walked out of the hut and I ran to them, "Thank you for the housing, we needed it." They smiled, "We're happy to help." Misako smiled back, "Your all too kind." They nodded, "Hurry in before the Sand-people see you."

We ran in. After a long night Misako and I headed to town, after a little desert of course. In town we hired a passenger ship to take us to Courasount. In that restaurant, I give it zero stars due its lack of food, we met a guy named Boba Fett, and he seemed like a good guy… "You a Jedi?" he asked. I smiled, "Nope I'm a ninja." The guy nodded, "Who are you staying with outsider?"

I smiled, "I'm staying with Owen and Beru' Lars." He nodded, "You know, there is a reward for Jedi." I shook my head, "I didn't know." He nodded again, "come with me, there is this place I want to take you." I smiled, "Do they have Cake?" The guy smiled widely, "Plenty."

**_Nya, Ninja, Samurai if you prefer, Kashyyyk, Star Wars_**

The big furry woolly thingy ma bobbers led us to their main village. General Kozo was in constant conversation with the wookie, as they were called. Kozo could somehow understand what they said. "They say that we can speak English to them, they understand."

I nodded, "Hay, ummm… his name was Chewbaka right? Chewie is there anyway we can get to Courasount, a friend of ours is there." The big wookie started roaring and Kozo translated, "He says that he can not get us to Courasount, the clones have already taken all their ships."

I felt really angered, "What! How could these guys just let them take their ships?!" Kozo shrugged, "They were forced to. They have no weapons that can stand against the clones."

I shrugged, "So, they could have just ripped their arms off." I turned and looked straight into one of the Wookie's faces, "Yelps!" I screamed, "Sorry not used to your size yet." He roared something back which Kozo translated, "He says it is fine, he is used to such reactions."

I nodded, "Is there anyway we can get to Courasount!" The Wookie nodded and he led us to a container, he roared some more which Kozo translated, "He says that there is an emergency ship inside this hanger."

The wookie nodded and opened the hanger door. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet and into the air. There was the Constricti leader, "Going somewhere?"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW: Thanks to Pheonix and NinjagoZ for the review, virtual cookies are coming your way :)**_


	6. Chapter 4: Clataboo!

**Thanks to those who have left reviews, Phoenix Skywalker and NinjagoZ, check them out**

**Review, Read, Favorite and Follow**

**"Timothy Bee Barclay"**

** (One last thing, I forgot to put a disclaimer, I don't own anything except future characters which have yet to be introduced. I'll keep you wondering. :)**

* * *

_(Lloyd is still in the container)_

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Mustafar/Genosis, Star Wars**_

* * *

** Viceroy Gunray, which we now learned was his name, led us to the separatist shuttle. "This is our shuttle; would you care to join us?" He spoke with a weird stutter. Garmadon nodded, "Yes, we will join you." Viceroy nodded.**

** The ramp lowered and Garmadon and I ran up the ramp. We heard Vader awakening behind us. The guy named Watt Tambor started up the engine. I looked out the window. Vader was running out. He leaped on the ramp. "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked him back out.**

** I closed the ramp and the ship shot up into the atmosphere. There I expected it to stop, but, no. It continued going up. I gulped and I pulled Garmadon aside, "Umm, do these guys know what their doing?" Garmadon frowned, "I don't know."**

** This lowered my moral. I ran to the cockpit and saw stars, literally. Stars everywhere, behind us was a burning planet. "Mustafar, gentlemen, we are headed for Genosis! There we will rebuild the separatist army and destroy Empire!"**

** Around me cheers vibrated, where was Genosis? What was the Empire? Misako had taught us much about Ninjago's past. It didn't say anything about space travel!**

** I gulped as the stars suddenly shot past. I ran to one the room and lay down, "We are in space." I whispered to my self, "We are in space!" I sat up and ran to the window; I pulled out Jay's camera and took a picture. He would like it that I had gotten a picture of space for him.**

** I sighed and sat down. I heard a noise and the ship jolted. I ran to the cockpit and suddenly a planet was in front of us. It looked like it was all dessert. I threw my ninja headgear back, "Genosis?" The neamodian nodded, "Yes, beautiful isn't it?" I nodded, "Are those asteroids?"**

** Again the neamodian nodded, "Yes." The ship gained speed and shot toward the planet. I smiled, "Garmadon! Come and see this!" Garmadon rushed in, his not so smiling face blossomed a big smile, "It's beautiful!"**

** The ship descended and landed inside a mountain. The ramp descended and I hopped out. Surrounding the ship where Fangpyre and they did not look happy, "What's wrong, snake got your tongue!"**

* * *

**_Skals, Snake, Tanitive 4, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I looked out the window, Courasount. Pythor was probably already here. I smiled, "My plan is in motion." I turned around and Master Yoda was standing there, "Which plan, would that be?" I gulped, "My plan, small green thing." Yoda chuckled and pulled out a metal cylinder, "A snake you are, come to rule you have, yes?"**

** I laughed, "Look into my eyes! I control you!" Yoda looked blankly into my eyes then he spoke, "What, to see is there?" Obi-Wan came around the corner, "You!" He looked straight at me, "I control you!" His eyes grew big and red. Yoda smiled, "Used to this I am, bring it on, snake of Ninjago!" I smiled, "Obi-Wan, attack!"**

** I smiled and slithered past the two fighters. I slithered to the cockpit; I would take over this ship. I hypnotized the other guards but I could not find Bail Organa. I told the guards to pilot the ship. I walked down the hall. Yoda leaped around Obi-Wan behind him, unhypnotized. I laughed, "You will not stop me!"**

** I jumped into an escape pod and hit launch before they got to me. "So long suckers!" I yelled.**

* * *

**_Jay, Ninja, Kamino, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I was wrestling with one of the clones when Sensei came back. "Jay, stop that at once." I nodded and stopped wrestling with clone. Sensei sighed, "Father left here about two years ago, he was going to a place called Courasount."**

** I smiled, "Sweet, I get to meet the first Spinjitzu master!" Sensei smiled, "He may still be alive, yes." MY spirits dropped, "He was sick when he left am I right?" Sensei nodded. "The clones will give us a ride to Courasount, from there we will se what we can find about my fathers whereabouts."**

** I nodded. "So when do we leave?" Sensei looked at the wall clock, "Now." I gulped, "Ok Sensei." I ran after him to our ride aboard the Ventor Star Destroyer ****_Palpatine_****. We got into the gunship and rose higher and higher into the sky.**

** Finally we docked with the Ventor and I smiled, "Weeuuff that was close." A man turned to us, "Sensei Wu, Jay Watson, your wanted on the bridge." I smiled, "Oky-Doky, NinjaGO!" I spun up the stairs; there was no way I was going to take the elevator.**

** I stopped spinning and entered the bridge. "Weeuuff, I am tuckered out." A tall man, in his late forties turned around, "Greetings Ninja, I am Admiral Tarkin, at your service."**

* * *

**_Zane, Ninja, Mechis III, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I opened my eyes; father was still talking to the man. I decided to look around a little bit. I called the Falcon and asked him to fly around. I turned on my falcon vision and controlled the falcon out the high rise window.**

** The falcon continued to fly around. Suddenly my sensors detected that someone had entered the room. I canceled my falcon vision and looked up. A big robot was standing there, "I am IG-88A, and you are now mine." He pointed a blaster at me.**

** "NinjaGO!" I spun around him and kicked his blaster out off his hand. I pulled out my elemental blade, "Its hot in here, this should cool you down!" I froze the robot. But it broke the ice and kicked into my spinjitzu and knocked me down.**

** "You are a robot, we are loyal to each other, you will help me take over Mechis III," the robot spoke again. I spun and kicked him back, "Not on my watch!" I kicked him into the wall and drew my elemental blade again. The robot ducked, kicked me into the air and then punched me across the room.**

** Father and the other man ran into the room. I spun again and sucked the robot in, "it's nice to se you father." I kicked the robot into the other man. I then froze the robot again. I tackled the fat man out of the way as the robot shot where he had just stood.**

** "Surrender droid, surrender," he fired a spray of blots at me. I dodged, "I'm a ninjoid!" I kicked him into the wall so hard he went through it. Still he would not stop attacking. I spun straight at him. I froze him and before he could break the ice again I kicked the ice. The robot cracked in half and deactivated.**

** The fat jolly little man sat up, "What was that droid?" I shook my head, "It seemed to be after you sir." The fat guy shook his head, "Not that droid, you!" I pointed silently at me. He nodded, "What was that tornado spinning, where did you ever get that programming?!"**

** I shrugged, "I learned it." The man jerked, "You learned!" The falcon flew back in and landed on my arm, "Yes, don't all ninjroids learn?"**

* * *

**_Cole, Ninja, Tatooine, Star Wars_**

* * *

** The guy named Boba Fett led Misako and I to a huge palace. A small droid popped out and Boba and it conferred with it a minute. Then the huge gate opened and Misako and I walked slowly in, "Where is this green guy you told us would be here?"**

** Boba must have smiled behind that helmet when he pulled out his blaster and put it into my back, "Move along Jedi." I jumped, "I'm not a Jedi, I'm a ninja! NinjaGO!" I spun and kick the Boba guy into the wall. I pulled out my elemental blade.**

** 6 short and stubby green things rush forward. I slammed my blade into the ground and earth rose up and trapped them. Behind me Boba got kicked through the wall by Misako doing her spinjitzu. I turned and looked at the large gate. "We got to get out of here!"**

** Suddenly red bolt started flying. "NinjaGO!" I spun and blocked the bolts back at their starting points. Misako did the same. Boba jumped into the air and pulled out something small. It was a metal sphere. I gulped when it started beeping.**

** He threw it into my spinjitzu and it exploded. I got knocked clear through the wall and onto some kind of cage floor. In front of me was giant green slug. I pointed my blade and rock filled the hole Misako and I had just come through.**

** The slug said something and I turned, a droid translated, "The mighty Jabba says that these 2 are to die." I gulped, how? The ground opened up and Misako and I fell down into some kind of arena. I laughed, "Nothing to fight!"**

** Misako pointed at another huge gate which slowly opened. I swallowed hard, "What do you think is through there?" She smiled slightly, "I don't know! I could be anything!"**

** The gate opened and a monster the size of Ultra-Dragon came through. I screamed and slammed my blade into the ground on the spot. Earth rose up amazingly fast. I smiled as the Earth shook under the numerous blows by the beast.**

** Suddenly the wall of Earth broke and the beast charged. I pointed my blade again and rocks flew into the beast's mouth. Misako charged, "NinjaGO!" She kicked beast back into its den. It roared and kicked Misako across the room; she hit the wall and hit the ground unconscious. "NinjaGO!" I spun and picked up Misako. I pointed my blade at the far wall and it exploded.**

** I spun through it before the beast could see what I was doing. Suddenly we were outside. I smiled, "See easy." I put Misako into a speeder and drove as fast as I could. Behind me I heard bolts flying and I saw Boba Fett chasing us.**

** I pointed my blade at the ground, a swirling sandstorm started and caught up Boba and threw him off course. But he continued to chase us. Even as we pulled into Mos Esilley he was still shooting and flying after us.**

** I turned a corner and pulled into our spaceport, Boba right on our tail. I leaped into our space for our passenger ship. I put Misako down and pointed my sword out the window, a huge pillar of Earth shot upward and knocked Boba up with it, about 60 feet up in the air.**

** I sat down and the Passenger ship got moving, "What?" All the passengers were staring at me in fear. I smiled, "Nothing to fear people, this was official ninja business." They went back to looking out the window. One of the passengers walked up to me, "Do you know who you just beat?"**

** I shrugged, "A traitor, his name, what was it? Oh, yeah the Boba Metts!" I smiled at my little joke. The guy leaned closer, "That guy is the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, he will find and kill you." I snickered, "That guy? Tell me when he catches up." I leaned back and fell asleep, it was an eight hour drive to the city of Courasount.**

** I woke up about to minutes latter when an announcement came over the speakers, "Jumping to hyper-space in 3,2,1 launch!" I looked out the window and realized we were in space! "HOLY MOLY POLY!" I screamed jumping up I rushed to the cockpit, no doubt about it, we were in space!**

_(Just to be clear, only Kozo survived the portal, the others broke on the way through so now it's just him left)_

* * *

_**Nya, Ninja, Samurai if you prefer, Kashyyyk/Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I kicked the Constriti leader in the face, "What's wrong tough guy?" His tail threw Chewie across the platform and grabbed around my neck and started choking me.**

** "Koozoo!" I gargled out. He rushed forward and tackled the snake leader, "Clataboo!" He swung his sword down to kill him but the snake stopped it from hitting him. Suddenly we were surrounded by Constriti. I smiled, "NinjaGO!" I spun, my red spinjitzu making them momentarily take their eyes off of Kozo who kick three of them off the platform.**

** I kicked and punched; I heard roaring and suddenly among the snakes were hundreds of Wookies. The battle quickly swung in our favor. I kicked the leader into the forest and spun others off the edge of the platform.**

** Kozo slashed and hit, "Douche Vader!" He kicked a serpentine off the roof. Finally the platform was clear of Serpentine. I smiled, "Thanks guys," I turned to the Wookies, "couldn't have done it without you." They roared a reply and we got onto our ship and launched into hyperspace.**

** After a short stop in the Ryloth system we arrived at Courasount. I stared in awe at the beautiful system that spanned before us. In the middle was a planet wide city. I smiled, "It's beautiful! Dearth can you see this!" Kozo jerked, "Yeah, it's awesome! It looks so awesome! The aweosmeest thing I have ever seen!" I smiled, "Look at all those ships!" Kozo nodded, "Yeah, hay look! Pythor!" I turned and looked out the window, "Nope, Skals, Kozo open fire!" Kozo snapped back to normal.**

** He leaped up and slammed his hand on the fire button. Red plasma bolts shot at the elusive snake. Suddenly our ship jerked. I gulped and looked behind us. A Venter Star-destroyer had just come out of hyperspace and now was tractor-beaming us in.**

** I gulped, "Kozo, prepare for boarders!" Kozo nodded, "Ho Ting Clataboo!" I picked up my Samurai Helmet and prepared to meet the crew of the Star-Destroyer ****_Palpatine_****.**

* * *

_**And so Nya is about to be captured by Tarkin! Oh NO! Actually since I remember so correctly Jay is onboard, see what happens next time :) Another note, "Clatabo" is translated "Kill" "Timothy Bee Barclay"**_


	7. Chapter 5: Where were you?

_**I have heard that there are those who do little Ninjago talks at the end their stories, blah! I will not go to such depths to tell you how this story came about. So don't ask until it is done and over with. "Timothy Bee Barclay"**_

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Genosis, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked a serpentine across the room. The neamodions retreated back into the ship. I spun and kick and punched. Then green droids with guns walked into the room, hundreds of them. Garmadon activated his laser and did a short spin, knocking hundreds of droids and serpentine to the ground.**

** I gulped as even more droids walked into the room, "This isn't looking good Garmadon!" He nodded, "See that post, knock it over!" I nodded, "NinjaGO!" I spun through the ranks of droid and serpentine. As soon as I was range of the post I pulled out my elemental blade and shot fire at the post.**

** It fell down separating us from the evil droids and serpentine. I spun back to the ship. "Viceroy, what were those droids?" The neamodian came back down the ramp, "They were our army." I rolled my eyes, "Well looks like the Fangpyre got to them before we did."**

** Garmadon smiled at the Viceroy, "Can you have your men build more?" The viceroy nodded, "Yes, it will not take long." One of the other things spoke up, I believe his name was Poogle the Lesser, "You seem to be well acquainted with these creatures Garmadon, did you ever work with them?"**

** Garmadon shook his head, "No, they were actually my enemies, where I come from there are millions more." The bug nodded and called someone on his comm. I stood on the cave's ledge and looked out, somewhere something was definitely wrong.**

* * *

_**Jay, Ninja, Courasount space, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I looked out the window; this was awesome, well except that I had been ordered to shut up. I felt the ship shake. I spun up the stairs again, I hate elevator music, and burst into the hanger, where I had judged the shock had come from.**

** I was surprised to see General Kozo punching and hitting his way through an army of clones, behind him a red tornado was sucking troops in, they came out weaponless. I smiled, "Nya!" The red tornado stopped and she flipped over a whole line of troops and spun toward me.**

** General Kozo stopped hitting everyone and just watched, he was unaffected by the laser bolts. Nya sucked me in and we hugged, I came out spinning too, "NinjaGO! Follow me!" Kozo started running after me and Nya continued spinning.**

** Tarkin ran in breathless, "Ninja Jay, I thought I had confined you to quarters!" I stopped spinning now that the troopers had stopped shooting at us. "Well sir, I couldn't just let you kill my girrrrr… friends!" Tarkin nodded, "Yes, but, they fired upon an ambassador's escape pod!"**

** Nya nodded, "Yes we did, because it held an old enemy of ours, how were we supposed to know it was an ambassador's pod!" Tarkin nodded, "I understand, but, Galactic laws say that you can't fire upon an ambassador's pod!"**

** Nya rolled her eyes; her eyes were so beautiful; "You so understand… NinjaGO!" She spun past Tarkin and followed me, "Nya," I started, "Sensei and I are trying to find his father." Nya stopped spinning the moment I said father. "Sensei's father?!" I nodded, "You've missed out on a lot, Sensei and I are going to talk to a guy named Palpatine about it, this Palpatine says he might have seen him."**

** Nya raised her hand, "Palpatine?" I nodded. She smiled, "You were walking into a trap! Palpatine has already captured Lloyd!" I gulped, "He captured who!"**

**"Lloyd."**

**"But, if he fooled the Green, I mean, Gold Ninja, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, then he must be a really awesome fighter!"**

**"Yes, Dearth was with him, but he got away, mostly because he was a sacredy-cat. Apparently they were led there by these clones."**

** She pointed at the clones that were running after us, I gulped, "Time to bring the thunder! NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked a clone into the bowls of the ship. "Ok then Nya, let's get to Sensei before Tarkin does, we'll take the stairs."**

** We high-fived, "NinjaGO!" we spun up those stairs kicking left and right eliminating those clones one by one. I didn't bother to press the button to the bridge; I kicked down the door, "Sensei!" Sensei was trapped between two clones when he turned the clones grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He spun and kicked them toward us.**

** I kicked him down the stairs and accidentally into Kozo. Kozo tossed him behind him and charged forward, "Clataboo!" He smashed another clone through the window. I gulped in air. I pulled out my elemental blade as the glass broke and the space vacuum started sucking clones out. "NinjaGO!" I pointed my sword and a force-field appeared over the gaping hole.**

** "Eeuuff," I sighed and fell down, "Man that was close." Sensei ran to us, "What happened?" I frowned, "Sensei, that Palpatine guy captured Lloyd, and Nya and I think that this is a ruse, this Palpatine is going to capture us too!"**

** The clones around us stared to raise their blasters, "Surrender." One of them said. I smiled, "Bring it on!" I reignited my elemental blade, "NinjaGO!" I spun more of them through the force field and into empty space. Kozo again was playing his strengths, breaking everything in sight.**

** Suddenly Kozo jerked, "Jay, your ok!" I smiled, Dearth, "Yeah I'm fine, at least right now." I kicked another clone into the wall. "Pythor is up to something down here, he's gone into the place that's holding Lloyd, who knows what he'll do!"**

** Sensei stopped fighting for a second, "Really, then we must get to the planet Jay as soon as possible!" "Sure thing Sensei!" I spun my sword and shot lightning out the force field and at the engine housing. The ship launched into hyper-space, pointing at the planet Courasount!**

** I gulped, Sensei, Nya and I flew out the window with Tarkin and 8 other clones as the ship launched. By the time we were out the window the ship was in the atmosphere. I spun and landed properly, on a building, I watched the star-destroyer crashed and exploded knocking nearly knocking me off my perch.**

** I looked around and I spotted Kozo among the wreckage. "NinjaGO!" I spun and picked him up and spun him away before the engine could explode the rest of the ship. It exploded just as I got out of range. I put him down, "Weeuuu, out, of, breath." I sat up and looked for Nya. I spotted her and picked up Kozo again and spun over too her, "Nya?"**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, Mechis III, Star Wars**_

* * *

** The little man shook his head in awe at father, "Sir, even with our technology I find it amazing that this droid can learn!" Father laughed, "Well it's simple, I don't use those electric signals, I use something called gears." The man's eyes widened, "But only those people 8 million years ago used those!"**

** Father smiled, "And we never should have stopped, this bird is also gears, Zane is all gear yet has every single human attribute, hunger, thirst, brain, and learning, moral decisions. Even the ability to not even notice he's is a droid. It took 15 years before he knew he was a droid, not at all due to his programming."**

** I have never seen a man in so much awe of father, "Sir, I will pay you 3 million credits a day to make 2 more of these droids for my personal use." Father smiled, "I am sorry sir, when I made him originally it was so he would be my own son, but now he's a ninja and a good one at that, I just don't want to do it again."**

** The little man nodded, "I understand, to refuse 3 million credits just to have only one means it is personal. I just had to try." I smiled, "To be honest sir, I could build three of me for nothing, I would take out a lot, such as my ability of ice and" the man cut me off, "Ice?"**

** I smiled wider, "This," I pointed my hands at his drink and it turned to ice, "I have the elemental property of ice." That little man nearly fainted on the spot, "Sir, would you at least stay for a day and show one of my scientists how to work gears?"**

** Father smiled, "I will." I nodded and turned around, but, the TV caught my eye, I looked. Jay. Nya. Kozo. Sensei Wu. I saw it all and I gasped, "Father look!" Father turned, "Jay!" the little man turned to the TV, "What is it? Oh, my, someone crashed a star-destroyer into Courasount."**

** I smiled at the little man, "Father can stay here, but, it is important that I get to Courasount now." The little man nodded, "I understand, I really do, Kiva!" A little droid rolled in, "Yes sir?" The little man beamed, "Get Zane to Courasount." Kiva nodded and turned to me, "Follow me Zane."**

* * *

**_Cole, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I stared out the window for what seemed like hours. When I had thought of Courasount I thought it was a city on the Planet! I didn't realize that it was a different planet until it was too late. Here I was complaining about ticket prices. For shame! Who knew what fuel from one planet to another cost!**

** I sighed and looked out the window again; the streaking stars did not stop streaking by. "All passengers please fasten you restrainers, we are about to arrive at our destination, Thank you," the voice continued with instructions in case of an emergency but I didn't hear those, my stomach was too loud.**

** I must have looked a tad green because a refreshment lady looked at me in alarm and then pointed me to a room. I ran into it and upchucked my delicious dinner. Misako finally awoke, "Where are we?" I smiled, "We are landing on the planet Courasount."**

** She looked surprised but only for a second, "Wow!" she pointed out the window at the planet below. "It's amazing!" She squealed like a little girl. I sighed, "We are landing in two clicks, whatever that means."**

** She nodded, "Good, I not feeling so good." I was looking at the planet when suddenly I heard a blast and a ship shot past us toward the planet. It was huge ship. I gasped as it smacked straight into the planet! Our ship shook from the large ship leaping into hyper-space right next to us.**

** "Misako!" she looked surprised as she turned to me and gasped lightly. Everyone in the ship we were on jumped up and looked out the window. A huge explosion rocked our ship. The large ship had crashed directly into the planet and had created a huge shock wave.**

** Our ship burst into cheers. I looked around quizzing, "What happened?" One of the guys turned to me, a huge smiled plastered on his face, "Someone just launched a star-destroyer into hyperspace pointing at the planet! It was the flagship for the empire, The Palpatine!"**

** A huge cheer went up. I frowned, "How do you know it was this Palpatine?" The guy pointed in front of him, a datapad was there and it played the crash over and over again. Millions of reporters rushed to the scene and were interviewing eyewitnesses before the Empire could muster troops.**

** I watched in surprise as Jay came on yelling for help. I gasped, he was holding Nya. I gulped, "Misako!" she came running, the moment she saw what had happened she started running for the cockpit. Jay ran to the reporter, "Can you call medics? Now please!"**

** Just then ambulances hovered to the spot and loaded the thousands into the hovercraft to bring to the hospital. I gasped when I saw Sensei slowly wobble to his feet. A reporter ran up to him, "Sir what did you see happen?"**

** Sensei stared into the camera, "This Empire deserves to pay harder!" He then ran to Jay's hovercraft. The reporter stood back in shock. I saw Dearth running into the shot, he was running to Kozo! I smiled as the two shook hands and then they started to run after Sensei.**

** The reporter said that the ship's engines had been supercharged and launched to hyper-space. I watched as a lightning bolt from the bridge shot out and struck the engine, definitely Jay. A shipper landed and told the reporter that clones had started flying from the bridge and then suddenly a lightning bolt had struck the engine and the ship launched.**

** I stood in shock. Then Emperor himself came on, "People of the Galaxy, what has just happened is currently being investigated, we have a few suspects, if you see these men notify me directly."**

** An image popped up showing man that bore a slight resemblance to Sensei Wu. I sighed, this was just getting worse and worse! I got a mental picture of the guy who had said that Sensei had done it. The ship landed and Misako and I ran for the hospital that had Sensei, Jay, Nya, Dearth and Kozo.**

** I ran into the hospital, "I'm here to see Jay Watson, Sensei Wu, Nya and Dearth Mojo." The lady looked down her list, "Yes there is a Nya and a Dearth. I don't see a Sensei though, oh yes, here it is, Fork Wu, title Sensei, Room 403."**

** I smiled at her, "Thanks!" I pulled Misako after me. I ran into room 403, it was fill with people from the crash. 8 storm-troopers were marching down the line looking at every patient and asking a bunch of questions. I ran to where I saw Jay, hands over his eyes, weeping.**

** "Jay, we saw what happened!" he looked up, "Cole, Misako! Nya's really badly hurt, the doctors said that if she had been any closer to the crash she would have died, and it's all my fault!" The storm-troopers stopped their circling and looked at Jay.**

** I sighed, "Jay tell them that you had seen a flower vender, you ran to get one and told her to stay, then the ship crashed!" The storm-troopers were upon us, "Excuse me sir, we need to ask you some questions." Jay nodded, "Yes sir, ask away."**

** The trooper nodded, "Where were you just before the crash?" Jay sighed, "I was buying flowers for my girrrrlllllll… friend when it happened, it's all my fault!" He buried his head in his hands again. The soldier put his hand on Jay's shoulder, "Where was your friend compared to the crash site." Jay made a fist, "This is the crash site." Then right next to the crash site he pointed, "And this was Nya."**

** The soldier nodded and spoke to the other, "Let's move on." Just as they moved on a stately man was rolled in, he was in a gray imperial uniform. Jay winced, "That guy was trying to kill us, don't let him see me!" he whispered under his breath.**

** I nodded and stood in front of Jay well they rolled the Imperial by. I then went in the white room to see Sensei sitting by Nya. Kozo and Dearth were also sitting on either side of him. I smiled lightly, "How is Nya doing?" Dearth jumped a little bit, "Well she's going to be ok, in about two days she can be released from the hospital."**

** I smiled, "Well then she couldn't be hurt that bad." Sensei looked up, "Here two days is a 3 years of full body casts to us." I winced, "Oh, so, she is really hurt." Sensei nodded, "They have a liquid that repairs people, it's called bacta, the doctors are going to give her a bacta bath in just a minute."**

** I nodded and sat down. Nya awoke briefly, "Kai?" She murmured looking at me. I shook my head, "No, I'm Cole." She laid back down and sighed deeply before going back to sleep. I wondered all the others had been separated from us, why were we separated?**

** "Sensei, where are the others?" Misako asked suddenly. Sensei looked up, "I do not know…"**

* * *

_**...But! I do love asking you to review and favorite! So review and favorite and I will hand out cookies! :) Virtual Cookies, now where have I heard that before?.. "Timothy Bee Barclay"**_


	8. Chapter 6: Dun-dun-DAHHH!

_**I apparently need some sort of disclaimer, though I don't see the need. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Talk in a British accent when reading)**_

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Genosis, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I looked over the droid army in disbelief, I had lived with a droid for 3 years and two of those years I didn't know he was a droid! These people had made the droids to look something like a human, but they had failed. One they thing they had done well though was make them able to fight.**

** I smiled at the Viceroy, "They'll do." The Viceroy bowed and backed away. "Activate the droids!" I called out. All the droids activated and stood up to their full height. Perfect. Garmadon walked up beside me, "Wu and the rest are on Courasount." I nodded, I had seen the report.**

** The droids started to walk out of the factory to fight in the third battle of Genosis, one between droids, and a couple ninja. I smiled, "NinjaGO!" my red tornado activated and I spun out of the factory, Garmadon behind me. The serpentine's army was on the top of the hill. I smiled easy target.**

** I spun up the hill with the army behind me and Garmadon beside me. This was not a planned battle, it was a toe to toe slugging match. I was the first to get in range of the Serpentine and they fired probably everything they had at me. But with my elemental blade I deflected as much as I could. My tornado defused the rest.**

** Our droids got in range of their droids and the real battle began. Blasters rattled nonstop in my ear as I whipped through the droids and serpentine like a mower through short grass. Garmadon seemed to be holding his own. I smiled, time to take out the big one. I spun toward the Fangpyre leader.**

** I kicked him off his perch. After three more minutes the serpentine were wrapped up and imprisoned. Their droids were destroyed and melted down. Our losses were close too none and those droid that had gone down were easily replaced.**

** I smiled, "Garmadon, I say we make a pretty good team." Garmadon smiled slightly, "Yes we do." We entered the main hall of the droid factory. It was time to plan a battle of epic preparations, the second battle of Courasount.**

* * *

_**Skals, Snake, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I watched as the ambassador's ship landed on Courasount. I watched as a star-destroyer launched into hyper-space into the planet Courasount. I watched a freighter's boarding code opened and sucked my pod in. I sighed, "Finally."**

** The door opened and showed 8 pirates with blasters pointed on me. I laughed, "Gentlemen, there is no need for those, for I control you." They put down their blasters, their eyes big and red. I laughed, "Get control of the ship!" The pirates rushed to the cockpit and grabbed their counter parts. I hypnotized them as well.**

** I now had a small army, and I would use it for my own purposes. "Land on the planet, it's time to find Pythor!"**

* * *

**_Jay, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars_**

* * *

** I sighed and went into the white hospital room, "Guys as much as I want to just stay here and wait for Nya to get better, we need to find a way to get back to Ninjago, and then we can come back and get Nya." The others nodded. Cole stood, "He's right."**

** Sensei nodded, "Yes, and I would ask that we find a way to find Garmadon. Kai and Zane are still missing, this also requires attention." Dearth raised his hand, "Sensei Wu, may I point out we appeared in pairs. So it is probable that the others are in pairs as well."**

** Misako nodded, "Yes although the scrolls have been left behind in Ninjago I remember that it said something about pairs of fighters, but, that is all, I don't remember the rest of it." Sensei stood, "Father should be able to create a portal."**

** I looked at him, "Oh, right, he created all of Ninjago then he could create a portal back to Ninjago." Cole smiled, "That's true Sensei, but surly he's dead by now." Sensei shook his head, "The Kaminoian's told me that he left for Courasount two years before we got here." Cole jumped up, "Then what are we waiting for!"**

* * *

_** Zane, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "I am Zane, what is your name?" I asked the man who demanded my name. "Transmit your landing code," demanded the voice. I sighed, "I was not given a landing code." The voice stopped for a second then a voice came on, "This is Captain Piett, what are you, you are not detected on our life scanners" I smiled, "I am not detected on your scanners because I am a Ninjdroid."**

** The voice sighed, "We are tractor beaming you in, do NOT try anything," the ship I was given shook and started to move toward the huge star-destroyer Gremlin. I pulled on my ninja head-gear and spoke into the comm, "I'll be ready." I put my elemental sword on my back and ran toward the ramp and before it was fully inside the air shield I leaped out of the ship and rolled into a standing position in front of the open ramp.**

** The man in front of me, obviously Captain Piett, spoke, "Why are you coming to Courasount." I took off my mask showing my face, "I am Zane, ninja of ice." The man's expression didn't change, "Sir before you can go you need to tell me your business on Courasount." I nodded, "I am here to join up with the other ninja."**

** Then Piett smiled, "Droid, you are coming with us." Piett raised his hand and the soldiers raised their blasters and Piett stepped back, "You come with us droid." I sighed, "I am sorry sir, I have delayed my coming long enough, and I must leave."**

** Piett nodded to the troops who moved behind me, "Sorry sir, you are going to come with us." I frowned, "That was your wrong move," I reached to my elemental blade and pulled it out, "I believe I have to leave." Piett nodded at his troops and blasters fired. "Ninjago!" I spun and blocked the bolts back at their origin point.**

** I ignited my elemental blade and stopped spinning and froze the troopers, "I am sorry, Piett, you leave me no choice." I pointed it at him. He took a step back and a red shield appeared and blocked me from leaving and from going forward. Piett smiled, "What choice?" I bowed, "This one." I slammed down my elemental blade and ice froze the red lasers in the air and I spun out, "NinjaGO!"**

** I spun and kicked Piett into a durasteel door and then froze him to it. The durasteel door opened behind Piett and a man stood there. He was tall and his face was partially covered by a beard. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

* * *

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I stared at the man in front of me from head to toe. His hair was crew cut and blonde. He wore an unusual uniform, or costume. In his hand he held a white lightsaber blade. I looked around the room. There were ice patches everywhere. Clones frozen with blaster bolts coming out of their guns, even a laser shield had been frozen.**

** On the ground beside the white person was Captain Piett. I extended my hand in the Galactic greeting, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The white person shook his head and looked at me as if wondering and then he said, "I am Zane, ninja of ice." I nodded pointing around the room, "You did this I assume?" He nodded.**

** I walked forward, "What were you again?" Zane smiled, "I am Zane, ninja of ice." I smiled and again stuck out my hand in greeting. He didn't even flinch instead he took it. He clasped my hand and raised it up and down, "Pleased to meet you Obi-Wan." I smiled, "No the pleasures all mine, I have a question. What is that blade you hold?"**

** Zane smiled briefly, "This is my elemental weapon, the elemental weapon of ice." I nodded, "It is much like the weapon I posses." I drew my Lightsaber and handed it too him. Again he gave it a weird look and then pressed the on switch. The blue blade ignited and he nodded, "So you have the blade of lightning?"**

** I raised my eyebrows, "No this doesn't shoot lightning or whatever your blade does, it cuts and is much like a sword." Zane's eyebrows shot to the top of his head, "Like this?" He pulled out a curved vibro-blade. "Well, yes." I smiled, "I am just breaking out of this joint, want to join me?" Zane smiled, "I have a ship Master Kenobi." He ran to a curved metal ship with droid markings.**

** I gulped, "Who gave you this particular ship?" He smiled, "A friend." Zane hit a switch and the ramp descended, "Coming?" I walked up the ramp into the sparsest ship I have ever seen, "A little empty don't you think?" Zane nodded, "Yes, but that was the way I got it."**

** He hit a switch and I caught the make date of the vessel. 3 days ago? "This is a new ship?" I asked. Zane shrugged, "I assume so." I shook my head quick, "You assume so? Why not just look at the date on the pad." His eyebrows jumped again. "I have not yet been able to decipher the code on the screen."**

** I smiled, "Oh leave this to me… Ahhh… This says that this ship was made three days ago on Mechis III." Zane nodded, "That makes sense." I looked at him surprised, "Why?" Zane raised his hand to the window and pointed back to the stars, "I just came from there."**

** I must have looked surprised because he asked, "Is there something so surprising about such a trip?" I shook my head, "No just that Mechis III is almost uninhabited, true, every single droid comes from their workhouses I didn't think it was inhabited still."**

** Zane smiled, "My father and a jolly little man are there currently." I smiled and spoke again, "I am Jedi Master Kenobi, some call me the negotiator." Zane raised his hand and pointed at himself, "I am Ice Ninja Zane, though a few of my friend call me Ninjdroid."**

** My hand shot to my mouth, "You're a droid?!" Zane nodded, "Yes, I am." Then I frowned, "Then how do you have a father?" Zane sighed, "He is my Father because he built me." I nodded, "I understand."**

** Something flew into the sparse room and landed on Zane's shoulder. Zane laughed, "This feathered companion is my Falcon." I stood up and glanced at the bird. It looked a little bit like Ibiots I had seen on Courasount. I smiled at Zane and said rather hurriedly, "I am on my way to Mustafar, I have need of a ride, since the ship I stowed away on has left."**

** Zane nodded, "This can be done, I will deliver you on Mustafar and then head back to Courasount." I nodded, this was an unusual fellow, droid, I reminded myself sub-consciously. After the short trip to Mustafar I thanked the metallic friend and asked him to land on a ramp to the south of the enclosure.**

** Zane smiled as the ramp lowered to allow me to get off, "Thank you friend," I said shaking his hand, "I hope you get back to Ninjago safe and sound." Zane nodded, "Do you mind if I go with you?" I hesitated; I needed to do this on my own. I was about to say yes I mind when I remembered that he controlled ice. In this climate that just might be helpful.**

** I smiled, "Come on, I must warn you, this man we will be fighting is a very powerful man in the force." I had explained to him what the force was on the way, the usual 'binds the galaxy together' speech. Zane smiled and pulled a mask down over his face, "I am ready to face him."**

** I turned and the door to the mining base opened. Anakin was standing there smiling evilly, "Welcome Obi-Wan, the student has now become the maser." He drew out a blade and ignited it, "I am Darth Vader."**

** Zane stepped out from behind me and I saw Anakin's face go red, "You had to bring someone along! I thought this was personal!" I nodded and pulled out my lightsaber, "It is, you don't know by how much." I ignited it and Anakin jumped into the air and swung his blade down to kill Zane.**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I entered the chamber of records and was surprised to find it empty, as in devoid of all people. I had gotten used to seeing so many people that having no one in such a large room was disturbing. I knocked lightly and an older man stood up from behind a small desk, "Oh, sorry sir, I must have dosed off it gets so lonely in here.**

** I nodded, "It is ok, I wanted to know if you had any records of a man named Maze, from Kamino." The man jumped and looked at me very closely, "Really?" I nodded, "Yes, really, it is very important that I see him." The old man raced to a bookshelf marked C. "He donated a huge stockpile of documents. I don't think he realized that what he was donating were the oldest records we have of our galaxy."**

** He pulled down a book under the code 52356. I nodded, "Do you know where he is?" The man shook his head, "He could be anywhere these days, he's an archeologist you see." I nodded, "Well if you can, can you tell him that his son wants to talk to him." The man looked up, "Really?" I nodded, "Yes, tell him that his son Wu is here."**

** The man dropped his books, "He is here?!" I nodded, "Is something wrong sir?" The man put the books back on the shelf. I frowned, "Don't we need those to find Maze?" The man shook his head, "You won't need them, because I am Maze."**

** I felt my eyes pop wide open. This man looked old, but, not that old! "Sensei Maze!" I rushed forward and hugged him. I never knew him but I was glad to see him. Sensei Maze drew back, "Yes, it is me, I didn't think Wu would ever come. Where is Garmadon?"**

** I felt my smile disappear, "We don't know where Garmadon is, Kai and Zane are also missing." I said matter-a-factly. He nodded, "I should have known, it is too late for them to hear about the prophecies." He hung his head, suddenly he turned his head back up; his eyes were a goldish-green, "Bring me to Wu."**

** I nodded and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled him to his hover car. He hopped in and then looked down at me, "Cole, hop in." I smiled and hopped in. The speeder shot toward the medical bay on the planet Courasount.**

* * *

_**Pythor, Snake, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

**_Tap-Tap_****. A door opened and a Yoda stepped through. Red guards fell to the ground. "Master Yoda?" said a dark figure rising. "Emperor, or should I call you, Darth Sideous." Yoda ignited his lightsaber, the end glinted into my eyes. "Your arrogance blinds you; soon the Jedi will be no more." Yoda smiled lightly, "No faith in the dark side do I have."**

** The dark figure stepped around the only desk in the room, "It is more powerful then you could possibly imagine." Lightning poured from his fingers lacing and catching on Yoda's lightsaber. Suddenly Yoda let up for a second and he flew across the room electrocuted, "Hahaahaa, time for you to die, my little green friend."**

** "Judge me by my size, do not," Yoda's lightsaber flew to his hand and ignited. Sideous leaped for the doorway, "If so powerful you," Yoda waving his lightsaber in front of Sideous, "Why leave?" Sideous stepped back, "You will not stop me, Lord Vader will be stronger then either of us!"**

** Sideous ignited his lightsaber, "Faith in you're new apprentice, misplaced it may be, as is your faith in the Dark Side of the force." Sideous attacked Yoda and the Dual of Fates began. I chuckled, time to execute my plan. I reached for the blaster and picked it up. I aimed for the Emperor Sideous's head, "Good-bye." The bolt fired out of the gun. It shot as if in slow motion across the room.**

** The darkest figure in the galaxy blocked it back, yellow eyes glowing with anger and hatred. After 3,000 years of storing up hate for the Jedi, he was finally venting, I smiled, finally. Then I realized that I had missed. I sighed and went to the back-up plan. I slithered to his data pad and picked it up. It was the data-pad that controlled the whole galaxy now. I slithered out, no one the wiser.**

** I slithered to the senate chamber and broadcasted every single file on the data-pad to the whole galaxy. Turmoil would reign and if the Green Jedi failed to kill the dark figure, I would. It was time for the galaxy to know of the rule of Pythor, the last of the Anacondri.**

** "Pythor," I froze, the voice was full of accusation, and identity. I knew who spoke it, but, "Your dead." I turned slowly. The voice laughed, "I came back to life the moment the Great Devourer died, I want my staff back!" I turned to see the big snake pointing a finger at me, "You have been bad Pythor, you should have known better then to unleash the Great Devourer. Now this, son, hand me the staff."**

** I bowed and dropped the staff at his feet, father was alive, the creator of the pit that had kept the Great Devourer for so long, leader of the Anacondri, uniter of the tribes. He had came the closest to conquering Ninjago then any other snake except Skals. He was ****back****, and there would be no stopping him now.**

* * *

**_I shall name this chapter, dun-dun-dah! Just because it is a silly name and meets my demands of a good chapter name. Plus Pythor's DAD IS OUT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_**


	9. Chapter 7: Going to Yavin

_**Sorry that there has not been an update, I've been really busy. Oh, I am wondering what you think of my cover art/avatar?**_

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Genosis, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "Lord Garmadon, a transmission for you," I saw Garmadon turn and walk through the door into the main room. I looked over the holo-gram. Suddenly Garmadon ran in, his face beamed, "Someone has uploaded a copy of Palpatine's database on the holo-net!" I smiled and pulled it up for all to see.**

** "Then the best time to attack is now!" I said and typed the codes and all security for Courasount deactivated. Power for Courasount disappeared. I smiled as our base suddenly kicked up to an unheard of production rate. "Well they're still in the dark." I pulled my head gear over my face, "Let's go!" I spun to the top of the ramp and watched as an army of droids marched up the ramp.**

** Garmadon stood beside me, "When we get to Courasount we need to win, nothing else is important." I sighed, "That is not true, Sensei Wu and the others are there, we're just going to have to find them and get them off before the droids land. Garmadon nodded, "Very very true, I had almost forgotten our real reason."**

** I turned and followed Garmadon up the ramp and the ship launched into space, turned toward Courasount and launched toward Courasount.**

* * *

_**Jay, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I opened the door to the room and an elder man stepped in, Cole not far behind him. Sensei shot to his feet, "Father!" he ran and hugged the elder man. I looked back and forth at the two, "Whaa?" The man who claimed to be Sensei's father turned to me, "Jay!"**

** The elder man hugged me. I felt awkward. Dearth stood up, "Sensei Maze!" I winced, Dearth wouldn't make a very good impression in front of the newest addition to out team. "Dearth, how's the dojo going?" Dearth shrugged, "Pretty awesomely, having the ninja use it has really boosted the number of people who sign up."**

** Maze laughed, "Well, keep it up." He looked around the room, "Where is Lloyd?" Sensei looked around in surprise for a second. Then he remembered what had happened, "Lloyd was captured by the Emperor." Maze frowned, "Then we must rescue him, then we must find the others we never know," the lights went out.**

** "What was that?" I asked, "Why did the lights turnout?" I light my elemental blade since it was the brightest thing in the room. Suddenly the lights came back on, for about two seconds before the back up generators ran out of power for the whole of Courasount.**

** I gulped, "This p-p-power-out c-c-c-c-could l-l-l-last f-f-f-f-for h-h-h-h-hours!" I waved my elemental blade until everything came into focus. Nya was awake. In about an hour they would give her the last bacta bath before she got out. Cole ignited his blade and walked out to see what to do about the whole mess.**

** Another light appeared it was Nya's beeper. It beeped rhythmically then it beat faster and faster. "There is a snake getting close to this room," Nya said weakly. I looked around and then deactivated my elemental blade. I heard something slither past; it knew exactly where it was going.**

** I picked my way to the door and looked out. Nothing. I looked back in at the beeping light. "It's probably just a malfunction Nya I'm sure…" Suddenly something grabbed me from behind yet when I looked I saw nothing. I gulped, "Guys, Pythor is here-e-e-e!" I kicked back and pulled out my elemental blade.**

** Cole came in from outside and fell back into the hall way, "Ouch!" he screamed bringing storm-troopers down on us faster then wood choppers can bring down a low branch. The lights came back on for a minute then went back off. They were trying to get enough power to find the problem and then fix it under light.**

** Stormtroppers grabbed Cole and Mr. Invisible right away. Then they grabbed Maze, after him Sensei and before I could figure out what to do I was grabbed as well. They pulled us outside, only to see Kai and Garmadon rushing forward with blade drawn and spinjitzuing towards us. Behind them ships were descending everywhere. The storm-troopers got thrown out into the mess of Courasount.**

** The power came on full and I realized that droids were pouring out of those ships. I knew enough about recent history to place those droids in the battle droid category of droids. I also knew that a little while ago Courasount had been attacked by these droids. So this was the second battle of Courasount, and it was happening before our very eyes.**

** Garmadon turned to us, "Come, we must get to headquarters!" I blinked, "Whaaa?" Then Garmadon spotted his Father, "Father! You're alive!" He ran and hugged him, "But let us hurry, it is only a matter of time before the Emperor gathers a strong enough force to fight us."**

** I looked around as storm-troopers ran toward the droids at first randomly and then more orderly. Even as or speeder shot to other side of the advancing line of the droids I could tell that the droids were losing. "Clataboo!" Kozo whined to Dearth.**

** Dearth smiled, "Hay, Garmadon can Kozo jump out?" Garmadon looked back, "I say yes." Kozo smiled for the first time that I have seen him smiled, "Co ting clataboo hofu Yeah!" He leaped off the speeder and landed among the droids and charged the storm-troopers, bolts bouncing harmlessly off of him. Suddenly something bumped me as we turned a corner, and I remembered that someone else had been captured, Pythor.**

** I grabbed at the space nothing, hmmm…**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked Skywalker into the mining base. He stood up, "Another ninja!" He ignited his lightsaber and started spinning it round and round. I stopped spinning and activated my elemental blade, "I'm a Ninjdroid."**

** Obi-Wan jumped forward and the two fought briefly. I leaped in punched Vader into the mining base again. He force pushed me back and then spun and kicked Obi-Wan into my ship. I spun forward and sucked Vader in, but he was prepared for it and hit me close to the lava. I gasped and froze some of the lava for me to land on.**

** It stayed Ice for two seconds before it melted and turned the lava into obsidian. I leaped back onto the table and froze Vader. Obi-Wan force pushed the ice into the mining base again and the ice broke. Vader stepped forward, eyes glowing yellow and full of hate, "I am more powerful then you ever were!"**

** He spun and kicked Obi-Wan into the wall and then punched him. "NinjaGO!" I sucked Vader in and kicked him onto my obsidian pad. Obi-Wan force-pulled his lightsaber to himself and leaped onto the platform. I froze Vader and Obi-Wan slashed into the ice. It had already melted and Vader dodged the blow and force pushed me into the lava.**

** I gulped, this was not good. "NinjaGO!" I spun and slammed my sword into the lava and obsidian formed all around me. I climbed out of obsidian. My ninja uniform was damaged, half of my face had melted off, and some of my gears had lava damage, but I was alive.**

** I leaped onto the obsidian platform on which Vader and Kenobi were dueling. Vader saw me and gasped, I smiled, "Ninjdroids are hard to kill." I spun and kicked him into Obi-Wan unconscious. "Let us get out of here. I sense that someone is already on their way," I said quickly. "Anakin!" I heard yelled behind me.**

** I turned and saw a lady running down the hot rocks toward us. Obi-Wan leaned close, "This won't be good, that is Padme' Anakin's wife." I nodded and stepped forward, "She is all right madme. He is merely unconscious." She reached us and looked me from head to toe, "Who are you?"**

** I smiled, this must be the third time I have heard that, "Zane, that is my name." She looked to Obi-Wan, "Where is your ship? I would have thought you would have brought one." Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, Zane found me, said he would give me a ride, turned out I needed it."**

** She turned crying to Anakin and I felt that I needed to be somewhere else, I was feeling rather awkward. I didn't know this person or his wife yet I was standing here having to comfort her without really knowing anything, talk about awkward.**

** She stood and straitned up, "We need to get him to my ship, I have a medical droid on board." I nodded, "Yes that would be good, this heat is starting to tell on him, he must have been here hours!" She nodded, "He has been." **

** Obi-Wan and I lifted the fallen hero over our shoulder and pulled him to the silver ship. As we placed him into the bacta-tank the girl rush up to the controls and lifted off. I gulped, "What about Kiva's ship!" The lady turned and spoke slowly, "The base is abut to." She didn't get any further when he base exploded below us, sinking my ship in the molten lava.**

** I turned and saw a blue dome robot and a gold human robot. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations; this is my counter part R2-D2." I smiled at them, "Greetings, my name is Zane, I am a Ninjdroid." R2 beeped and whistled something to 3PO.**

** "He said nothing of the sort," 3PO kicked the dome shaped robot, "I apologize for his actions, sir, he is quite eccentric." I shook my head, "I didn't understand it, so, no harm done. Come Master Kenobi wishes to speak to me." Suddenly something hit the ship and I looked out the window, of course! My falcon, I opened the ramp, "Come my feathered friend, it is not hospitable out there."**

** Padme rushed up behind me, "That's just some dumb bird! Get in here before we get into space!" The falcon landed on my arm, "Do not listen to her my feathered companion, you are not as dumb as you appear." I set the falcon down on the table, "Why don't you make acquaintance with our friends over here." I pointed to R2 and 3PO, "I think they should be able to understand you."**

** I walked into the room and sat down. Obi-Wan was nervously pacing glancing at the container that held the injured Anakin every second or so. "Zane, we are going to stop and meet with some friends of ours, is that all right?" I nodded, "That is fine, this is not my ship and I can not control it."**

** He nodded, "Have you seen the news?" He turned on a holo-video. "Courasount is under attack yet again by separatists. The newly formed Empire is struggling to defend itself under the new rules as droids continue to advance." The picture showed a huge dome shaped building and droids shooting down clones at the entrance to it.**

** I saw Kozo break the seal to the building and run roaring in. The reporter continued, "A beast of unknown species has just broken into the **  
**SenateBuilding. He so far invincible to all attacks. Breaking news Emperor Sideous has uploaded his security files to the holo-net, making it possible for anyone to control the galaxies numerous systems. Already one faction has taken advantage of this and has assaulted Courasount."**

** The image zoomed in on Garmadon spinning storm-troopers away from the others, though I didn't recognize one of the group. The reporter zoomed in on Garmadon's face and froze the image, "This is the new leader of the Separatists. He is wanted on all levels alive and by the Emperor himself, a bounty has already been placed for 6 million credits." The reporter then zoomed in on a window on the dome building, "Breaking News! The Emperor himself appears to be fighting Master Yoda."**

** I frowned, "Who is Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan turned to me red in the face his eyebrows on his forehead. The reporter then started rambling on about research on Kessel of the new species Galmarunus, a type of harmless useless lizard. "You don't know who Yoda is?" I nodded, "Should I?"**

** Obi-Wan nodded, "He is the grand master of our order. He is the leader of the Jedi! He represents all that is right in the galaxy!" I nodded, "Sounds like a regular Sensei." Obi-Wan's smile came slowly on his face, "You know someone in that picture?"**

** I nodded, "Yes, the leader of the separatists, he is Lord Garmadon, but to me he is known as Sensei Garmadon." Obi-Wan's smooth smile slipped off his face, "So you are built to serve him! He is the bad guy!" I shook my head, "No, if all that you tell me about Palpatine is true and since my friends have crashed a star-destroyer into a planet tells me that Palpatine is the bad guy!"**

** Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "But! He is working with the CIS!" I nodded and pointed at Anakin, "Yes, yet when I spun and kicked him he said another ninja, someone protected the CIS leaders and I am betting it is Garmadon." Obi-Wan shook his head and looked at Anakin and asked smugly, "So what do you think?"**

** I turned to look closer at Anakin. He was almost completely healed, he turned his head up, his eyes were a soft blue, "When I came to Mustafar to kill the CIS leaders two men, they called themselves ninja, attacked me. One of them said his name was Kai and the other was this Garmadon."**

** Obi-Wan nodded, "So this Garmadon saved the CIS?" Anakin nodded, "And from what I can see he has completely revived it." He nodded at the screen and I turned. Palpatine was slashing droids and at the same time fighting Yoda. I turned back and there was smile on Anakin's face, "Padme!"**

** I turned again and Padme was standing in the doorway also beaming, I was already used to Jay's feelings toward Nya, but, in a place like this I felt weird as the two approached each other I sensed that I needed to be somewhere else.**

** I left the room and settled down among the chatter of the droids. I turned the TV on. It was now focusing on a Prison below the ImperialPalace. I saw Kai and Cole slicing stormtroopers. I gasped, Sensei Maze? Wasn't he dead? I watched him spin and slice and shoot fire from his hand.**

** I watched them being suddenly pushed back. Jay ran forward and then was shot to the ground. "NO!" I screamed at the screen. I saw Sesnei Wu leap in front of Jay and pick him up. Garmadon leaped down and killed the trooper about to kill Sensei Wu.**

** Jay stood up; I could tell from the screen that he was ok. Then something the reporter caught in my ear. "These folks who are helping the CIS are considered dangerous and ere to be killed on sight." I growled, but my frown disappeared as Kozo leaped in front of the camera. "Clatabo!" the camera went dead and switched to another reporter.**

** I laughed, "Public opinion is everything." The screen switched to people flooding to the side of the advancing droids. I expected the droids to fire but they didn't. In fact they separated to let the people through. I blinked curiously, why did they separate, what programming had been installed that allowed them to figure out who was the bad guy?**

** Then someone in the crowd dressed in a stomtrooper uniform suddenly dropped dead. The droids must have a recognition system, I sighed. That didn't take me long. The image started to switch to show the worst of the destruction. They were mostly images of the Imperial Barracks. Then it showed a map of Courasount and showed the spots the droids appeared to have control of.**

** The CIS had control of only a quarter of the planet. This image showed that the Imperials were slowly gaining an upper hand. I guessed that this was because they realized that the droids could recognize them and so were giving the guns to citizens. They were snipping the droids from high points.**

** Kenobi sat down next to me, "We have saved Skywalker." I nodded, "Yes, we have." Kenobi sighed, "It looks like the Stormtroopers are getting the upper hand." I nodded, "Yes it does look like that, but, if I know Garmadon there is a reason he is letting them gain an upper hand."**

** Padme rushed in, "We are coming out of hyper-space."**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** Kick, punch, repeat, kick punch, repeat. "Guys! It's almost like their not giving up! We might have to regroup." Sensei Maze stuck another storm-trooper down with fire, "Not yet, if Lloyd is in there we will find him." Sensei spun another trooper into a group of them.**

** Another AT-ST come out I pointed my blade at it and it turned to rock. I cut the end of one blaster and kicked another trooper down. "Guys! We need to get to Lloyd before the Empire gets an upper hand!"**

** "Jay! Electrocute!" Jay spun and slammed his elemental blade into the ground and stormtroopers dropped to the ground. "Yeha!" Kai kicked his way to the door. "Come on guys it is a breeze!" Kai yelled. I rolled my eyes and kicked into the group of troopers. Nothing, "Come on Kai, help us defeat these guys!"**

** Kai nodded and burnt them down. "Now how do we get through this door?" I raised my eyebrows, "Stand back fellas!" I roundhouse kicked the door, "Aaaooouuu!" I pulled my foot off the wall. I might have broken it. Sensei Maze shook his head, "It can only be opened from the inside."**

** I put my hands on my knees, "Oh, great! Now we are stuck here with no way back trying to free Lloyd!" Garmadon rolled up beside us, "We have to get in there and save my son!" He activated his laser but it just bounced off. I heard someone stepping up behind us. I turned and activated my elemental blade.**

** He was milk-chocolate colored and I imagined all those Hershey® commercials, with milk chocolate people. The man had a large chin and he was missing an arm. He raised his hand, "I am Mace Windu, I will be happy to help you free your friend."**

** I laughed, "Right, well we just tried to, there is nothing you can do!" Mace Window or what-ever flipped in front of us, "Shatter-point." He put his hand against the metal and seemed to be concentrating very, very hard. Suddenly the whole door cracked and then fell away, "Shatter-point." He then pointed into the cave of darkness. Actually a lit hallway but thinking of it as intimidating made it more welcome.**

** I turned the man, "Thanks sir! Want to come?" The man shook his head and pointed at the dome building in the background, "I got friends to help out." Garmadon nodded, "Thank you though, Mace Windu." He bowed sharply never once changing his expression, "Thank you for freeing Courasount."**

** He turned and flipped away into the darkness of Courasount. We all turned and saw storm-troopers running down the hall to stop us, "NinjaGO!" I yelled and we spun into the hall of darkness.**

* * *

_**Pythor P. Chumsworth, Snake, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I followed father to the hospital there he planted bombs all around. He laughed when I explained to him about Skal's ambition, "Don't be silly Pythor, no one could face me and win!" He planted another bomb. I spotted the ninja.**

** Father turned when I pointed, "I will go take of them, and I'll be right back." He hustled away. I picked up everything I had and ran before father could see what I was doing. I would not loose the staff this easy. I picked it up and turned into my original self. I turned and saw father glaring at me.**

** Just then storm-troopers grabbed him and pulled him away. I smiled, time to find Skals. I probably shouldn't have turned around, "Going somewhere Pythor?" Skals staring at me and I gulped. He had an army of Venamori, Hypnobri and pirates. Skals laughed, "You father will soon die so there is no hope that you can possibly do anything to stop me.**

** Skals pointed at my staff, "Give it to me now!" I held it to him and bowed, "Here you are my master." Skals laughed, "The Fangpyre and the Constricti have been eliminated. I hold their staffs; all who remain of them are now under my command. You are also under my command, as is your father."**

** He pointed at a holo-map, "This planet!" he pointed at Byss, "Is the homeworld of the Great Devourer, on there is a portal to Ninjago! We must get there before they close it, because it can not be reopened! Your plan of ruling this world is impossible! But if we can trap the Ninja here then we can rule Ninjago without opposition."**

** He turned to me, "Also, when I combine all five staffs at this place I will have the power to control the five snake powers!" He laughed evilly and ordered the Pirates to destroy anything they see and to generally distract all enemy forces.**

** He then ordered us snakes to follow him. I sighed and pointed behind Skals, father was crossing his arms. Skals laughed, "You sir, are under my control!" The hypnosis hit father's eyes and he fell to the ground unconscious.**

** I gulped; if father could be beat by such a fool then I should have stood up to him years ago. I slammed my fist in the air and crept up to father and brushed by him without remorse, he was a fool.**

**Nya, Ninja, Samurai if you prefer, Courasount, Star Wars**

** I awoke slowly; nothing seemed to come into focus. I looked beside the bed, there was no one there now. Two doctors came in and told me that I was as good as new. I could hardly see anything; they laughed and told me that that was because of the medicine and that it would pass in a minute.**

** I sat up and saw my Samauri armor in the corner. I picked it up, ahh, "Thanks doctors." I put it on and walked outside. Misako and Dearth ran up to me. "You're ok! That was fast." I nodded, "Yeah well, I guess those Star-Destroyers aren't as tough as they seem."**

** Dearth pointed out the window and all around me I saw destruction reign as storm-troopers and droids clashed. I gasped at the sight, "Dearth were is your bodyguard?" Dearth shrugged, "Well, I'm sure he's out there somewhere. Hopefully, ok." He looked down and then looked up his helmet glinting into my sensors.**

** "Kozo says that he has engaged the AT-ATs whatever that means," Dearth smiled, "Their huge!" I laughed, "Misako, where do we head now?" I heard someone run up behind me, "The Imperial Prision." I turned, "Zane!" I hugged him and then stepped back, "Whose you friend?" The man laughed, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am humbly at your service."**

** I smiled at him, "Pleased to meet you Kenobi." I hung out my hand and he took it just above the wrist and shook it. I frowned, it must be the way people greet each other around here. I put on my helmet and other gear, "We'd best get to the prison fast then, coming Kenobi?"**

** He smiled, "Yes I am." He leaped into the speeder he and Zane had come on. Zane smiled at Dearth, "Where is our beast of burden?" Dearth laughed, "He's fighting At-Ats, whaterver that means." I hopped in behind everyone else.**

** As the speeder roared off I turned to Zane my vision clearing, "Your face is missing half of it." Zane nodded, "I had a run in with lava." I smiled, "Well as long as your ok, where's your father?" Zane smiled, "He is among friends on Mechis III."**

** I nodded slowly, I didn't know where Mechis III was but I knew it was a planet. We pulled up the prison and hopped out. The boys were fighting the storm-troopers to a stand-still but nether party was moving.**

** I pulled out my circle blades and leaped into the fray.**

* * *

_**Narrator, Affiliation Unknown, Senate Chamber, Star Wars**_

* * *

** Sideous pulled out a second blade and with one hand fought Yoda and with the other battled off droids. Suddenly an AT-AT fell into their small arena, "Clatabo!" A worrier immerges; he has red armor and two metal swords.**

** He leaped down into the fray, parrying blow for blow. A third worrier appears, milk-chocolate colored and with a prominent chin. "For the republic!" he yells as he leaps down into the arena with light-saber drown.**

** The Emperor is outnumbered and surrounded, what does he do? "I will be back!" He flips up into the mass of droids and piles them onto our worriers. Laughing manically he runs away. He gets on a ship and launches into hyper-space to the planet Byss to close a portal that has been open for thousands of years.**

* * *

_**Oh well, I might as well blow up Byss well I'm at it! UAGGG! Cole and Pythor, why do you give me nightmares! (For writing that is!) "Timothy Bee Barclay"**_


	10. Chapter 8: The Buck stops here

_**Kai, Ninja, Prison Unit 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "Hiya!" I kicked a trooper into a cell and lock it. I ran down the narrow corridor followed by a number of clones. Wait what? I looked back, the others were gone, I had gone down the wrong path. I stopped and stretched out my hand.**

** Fire flew from it creating a barrier which they could not cross. "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked the troopers into it, they burned. "Hahha! Double burn!" I spun down the corridor and suddenly I stopped. Lloyd? Sure enough right in front of me the Gold Ninja was trying break out of his cell.**

** I realized that he couldn't see me. I opened the cell and jumped back as a laser shot into the opposite wall killing three clones. I stepped into the opening and waved lightly. Lloyd laughed, "Finally, I thought I never would get out!" I laughed, "Oh, I doubt that, Kozo could have easily done everything we just did in about twelve seconds."**

** Lloyd smiled, "Yeah but you came without him." I nodded, "Come, before those stinking politicians come back." Lloyd smiled, "Don't worry, I got a plan. NinjaGO!" A golden tornado with green streaks spun around me. He stopped, revealing a motorcycle. "Haha, hop on," Lloyd said sitting on it. I smiled, "Sure." I hopped on and the engine roared to life.**

** Troopers ran around the corner. They wore red clothes and had electrified spears. I gulped, "Lloyd!" He laughed, "Watch!" Our vehicle speed up and roared at the troopers. I pulled out my elemental sword and fired fire ahead of us.**

** Suddenly they froze and then my fire struck them and then lightning struck them, what were the chances. They dropped to the ground electrocuted. Jay rolled around the corner and when he saw us he dived back, "Guys! Kai found him!"**

** Lloyd laughed, "I guess the gangs all here." Zane spun through troops, "Zane, when did you get here!?" Zane turned, "When I saw your bounty of $6,000." I gulped. A man with a beard turned the corner with a blue elemental blade, or as I found out latter, a lightsaber.**

** "Who's your friend?" I asked Jay. He turned, "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" I nodded and flipped off the speeder. Lloyd leaped off, "Guys, there is a portal on Yavin 4 that leads back to NinjagoCity, I heard the guards talking about it." Cole jumped around the corner, "More AT-ATs!" I laughed, "Tornado of creation?"**

** We nodded, "Earth!" Cole spun out of the building. "Fire!" I spun out of the prison. "Ice!" Zane spun out. "Lightning!" Jay spun. The AT-AT stopped moving and now was watching us. "NinjaGO!" we said together and combined to form the immensely large tornado of creation.**

** I grabbed parts from all around me. We spun closer to the AT-AT and then it shook and started to fall. It fell faster and faster. Suddenly it gave way and shot into our tornado. We stopped spinning and in front of us was a rocket worthy of space travel. Also there was no AT-AT. I smiled, "Good work boys, whose says a ninja can't fly."**

** We high-fived and then the others: Nya, Obi-Wan, the Senseis, Misako and Dearth all ran out. "We have to get to Yavin 4 as soon as possible; the Emperor has left for the planet!" Garmadon said running up. I frowned, "How do we know?"**

** Garmadon pointed behind him. There was a holo-cron, "Execute order 45, return to Yavin 4 and destroy the portal, before those pesky Ninja get here!" I gulped, "Let's GO!" We hoped in our vessel and launched into the atmosphere and launched into hyper-space pointed at the planet Yavin 4.**

* * *

_**Unknown, Unknown, Tatooine, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "We require you services on Yavin 4," the man in the dark cloak ordered. The figure in scared green armor stood, "I will be there, I have a grudge with one of those ninja." The Emperor smiled, "All the better, pick up Vader on the way."**

** The figure nodded, "I will my lord." Sideous pointed at his face, "Do NOT fail me!" The figure nodded, after all he was Boba Fett, and he never had failed to collect on his bounty.**

* * *

_**Lloyd, Ninja, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I am Lloyd Garmadon, and I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Whew, let's do this. "Lloyd." I opened my eyes. A purple figure was in front of me,****_ "Pythor?" The figure turned, he was sad, "No, I am, his father."_**

_** I sighed, "What are you doing here?"**_

_** The figure turned too looked into my eyes, "I am trapped."**_

_** I smiled, "No you aren't, there is a door right there."**_

_** The figure sighed, "You are a son, if your father, when he was evil, had asked you to rule beside him, yet when you were evil yourself, would you have said yes?"**_

_** I rolled my eyes, "Why of course, without hesitation."**_

_** He looked up, "Then why didn't my son?"**_

_** I looked surprised; it was unusual that the savior of the galaxy helped the villains with their family problems. I sighed, "I sense that he doesn't know you, he is in fear of you."**_

_** The purple figure smiled lightly, "I am beginning to see, but, how do I fix that?"**_

_** I smiled, "I was in fear of my dad for a long time. I wouldn't rule with him because I was in total fear of him. Every time I had seen him he was in his evil state until recently. Yet, even still he has the same attitude and thinking. The best you can do to remove fear from your son is to talk to him! Let him help you! Tell him everything; let him be equal with you."**_

_** The purple figure smiled wider, "So if I do these things then I get my son back?"**_

_** I shrugged, "Theoretically. Unless you have something that involves him dieing, in which case you will loose your family."**_

_** The purple figure bowed, "Thank you Lloyd, you may continue meditating." The purple figure disappeared.**_

** I opened my eyes and poured some tea in a circle on the ground of our plane. I pulled out a match and ignited the match. A portal opened and I looked into it seeing everything I ever wanted to see. My Dad and Mom's marriage. Dad's fall into the Underworld, Wu in the Dark World, I sighed and pulled the portal closed.**

** The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but, today is a gift. I smiled, that is why they call it present. I, Lloyd Garmadon, am alive. I left my room and went to the living room where the others were battling each other in a game of scarbac, without real money.**

** "Hay, guys?" they turned and all of their faces showed worry.**

** "What is it Lloyd?" Kai asked getting up.**

** "I sense that this journey isn't the right, something just feels wrong?" Sensei Maze walked in and sighed, "I too sense something. I can't put a finger on it though." We all gathered in the room and put our heads together to figure out what was wrong with this trip.**

** Garmadon paced back and forth. He stopped and his hand to his ear, "Yes! I knew it would work. Courasount is ours." We turned and smiled at him, "At we have that." Suddenly Dearth turned a dark shade of green, "I'll tell you what's wrong! We left Kozo behind!"**

** I gulped, "Turn it around now!" Nya pressed a button on her com and the ship turned and stopped in hyper-space and turned around. I looked out the window. In front of route where we had stopped was a star. We would have gone right through a burning star.**

** I gulped, no wonder I sensed something wrong. Obi-Wan came in, "The Jedi are re-gathering on Courasount to rebuild what's left of the temple. So I am sorry but we…" He was looking out the window, "It is good we stopped when did."**

** I nodded, "My name is Lloyd Garmadon by the way, your Obi-Wan right." He nodded, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." I nodded, "We would be happy if you accompanied us to Yavin 4, who knows what they have there." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't really want to know actually."**

** I smiled, "Now that is a real person right there." I punched him lightly in the shoulder. Obi-Wan turned to me, "I wish you stay, you are strong in the force." I rolled my eyes, "I am probably strong in everything."**

** He laughed, "Everyone has their weaknesses." I nodded, "I just hope the Emperor doesn't know mine." Nya ran back, "Guys we are picking up Kozo now."**

** I nodded, "NinjaGO!" I spun to the bridge, "Sensei Wu, we have only a short time frame, we need to leave now!" Sensei shook his head, "The spirit smoke doesn't show a tomorrow." I gasped, the last time this had happened Sensei Wu had been devoured by the Great Devourer.**

** "What do you see though, for today?" I asked shaking him. He shook his head, "A great fight." I shrugged, "Hay, we defeated the great Stone Army, what could happen!" Jay and Kai ran in, "Star-destroyers at 6 and 3 o-clock." We looked out the window. All around us the sky was littered with Star-destroyers.**

** Zane came from talking to his father, "Father has convinced the droid makers to join us in our fight against the Emperor. They are already on their way to Yavin 4." Sensei Maze nodded, "Also, if what I sense is true the snakes are rushing there as well."**

** Garmadon pointed our ship in-between two star-destroyers, "Preparing launch!" A huge ship launched out of hyper-space. It was the size of 10 star-destroyers. It blocked our passage, our comm buzzed. Cole pressed it as Misako ran in. "This is Darth Vader; surrender your ships, now!" I looked to Obi-Wan, "I thought you said he turned back!" He nodded, "Yes he did, he's on Courasount at this moment and that doesn't sound like Anakin."**

** Zane nodded, he reached forward and took the comm, "Lord Vader, we will do no such thing." Kozo ran in with Dearth. Over the comm we heard slow hissing and wheezing then, "Tractor beam them in Captain Ozo." The comm cut off.**

** Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, "Prepare for boarders." Sensei spun his staff. Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay spun there gear on and ignited their elemental blades. I smiled, "NinjaGO!" it was the first time I had done it since I became the Gold Ninja. Our ship shook and I drew out my katana, "Lets do this!"**

** We spun to the boarding hatch. Misako pulled out a blaster. Dearth pulled out two katanas. Kozo pulled out four cutlasses. Maze and Garmadon got in the same position on either side of the door, unarmed. Sensei stood behind me and the four ninja as we pointed our blades at the door.**

** There was a buzzing sound and smoke started to rise from around the door. It fell in and blaster bolts shot around like crazy. Kai spun forward and burned one trooper. We worked quickly. Garmadon and the First Spinjitzu Master kicked into the line of troops. Suddenly Garmadon was force pushed into Zane. Zane moved him aside and Misako saw to him.**

** Zane froze the door and we regrouped in the two seconds it gave us. Garmadon stood up and got back into the fray as bolt flew around yet again. Obi-Wan finally joined us, his lightsaber a blur of motion. I activated my laser and shot it into the opening. It flew back out and slammed me into the wall. I started to get up but a blue circle his me and I fell back down.**

* * *

_**Dearth, Ninja, Executor, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I slashed and hit but it didn't do much. I got through the doorway but then I was thrown back by some invisible force.**

**Kai, Ninja, Executer, Star Wars**

** "NinjaGO!" I spun into the opening, I used my elemental powers to clear the smoke, in front of me stood a tall, black wheezing machine. Darth Vader. I threw fire at him yet it dissipated. I gulped as he lifted his hand and I started choking. A laser blasted Vader and Misako ran in and behind her came the rest of them. I pointed to the bridge, "We need to get there fast!"**

** Kozo nodded and threw Vader behind us into our former ship. He hit the door and then the troopers came pouring back in. Kozo ripped them apart and we headed to the bridge. We spun into an elevator, everyone except Obi-Wan, Dearth and Kozo of course.**

** I pressed the button for the bridge and we prepared for whatever awaited.**

* * *

_**Narrator, Human, DON'T EVEN ASK!, Ninjago**_

* * *

** A dark portal opened over NinjagoCity. The people could do nothing but watch as began to expand. "Where are the Ninja!" asked everyone. "When I'm finished, you won't need the ninja, hahahaa!" the Overlord was back. He stood over Ninjago and felt the fear. He looked up at the portal and wondered. "What does it mean?"**

* * *

_**Still Narrator, Human, Somewhere out there, Star Wars**_

* * *

** The Emperor laughed as he looked into the portal; there was a city full of darkness. "It is almost time, we will invade!" The technicians looked up, "Sir, it will take another day before the portal has enough power to take our army through." The Emperor nodded, "Very well, do it, I want to be the first to know when it is complete." He turned and walked away.**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, Space, Star Wars**_

* * *

** We finally won the ship and we slowly turned it toward Yavin 4. Lloyd was still out; whatever had hit him was very volatile. I launched the ship toward hyperspace and hopped above all hopes that everything would go well. We had nothing to go on and if these ships had not been exactly like Kai's fire mech we would be in sore trouble indeed.**

** But, since the controls were familiar enough it was easy to pilot. As soon as the course was set and we had launched we turned our attention to our battle plans. As we launched out of hyperspace we were immediately assaulted from all angles. Jay and Kai created their own ammunition well Cole and I manned the weapon system.**

** After a minute Garmadon joined Kai and Jay in the battle. Lloyd was still out and so we were still down a man. We got closer and closer to the planet Yavin 4. I pointed my gun and for a minute it looked like we would actually win. I felt a smile slowly creep its way onto my face.**

** The Misako screamed and I looked out the bridge window. A huge battle station had launched out of hyperspace and it dwarfed out ship like we dwarfed all others. Laser rang out of it and bolt struck us second after second. Our ships shields wouldn't hold up for much longer. We all raced for the escape pods. "I'll grab Lloyd!" I yelled after the fleeing group. Kozo and I raced through the debris and picked up Lloyd.**

** "Stormtroopers have boarded," rang through the ship. I shoved aside more material and ran smack into a trooper. I froze him in place. All around us the ship was falling apart. I heard a blast and the back part of the ship was vaporized by the battle station. "Kozo give him here," Kozo passed Lloyd to me and he ran ahead taking down the troopers down quickly and silently.**

** We made our way to the pods. We threw him and I felt myself thrown in and the pod launched. The battle station fired again and I looked behind as it hit where we were standing. It hit Kozo straight on and vaporized the entire ship underneath him. The ship exploded and I couldn't see what had happened to Kozo.**

** I sighed, my face was missing again. I steered the escape pod toward the surface and hoped for the best. We crashed among the other pods and I kicked off the lid. Lloyd awoke in the bright sunlight and sat up, "What happened?" I shook my head, "You will learn latter, right now we need to get to that portal."**

* * *

_**Skals, Snake, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "It is time, Serpentine, for too long have we been ruled by the human surface dwellers. When I receive all five snake powers there will be no one to stop us! All that will left of the ninja will be powder and Ninjago will be ours!" A loud cheer went up from the crowd. The few Constriti and Fangpyre left had joined up with us. I picked up the first staff and put it in its place at the head of the great stone.**

** I picked up the second one and placed it. The third and the forth followed quickly. Finally came Pythor's, I took it and put it in place. A great rumble shook the whole planet. A clear liquid drop fell onto my head. A bright light flashed and then they all saw me. I stood taller then before, I was white from head to toe and in my hand was a staff with a white anti-venom in the center. "Snakes! We have done it!" The crowd cheered and roared.**

** Pythor groaned, this was the whole reason he had left Ninjago in the first place. Now there would be no beating me. My red eyes glowed, I would rule ninjago. I slithered down the path toward the portal, "We will destroy Ninjago!" another roar of approval. Pythor's dad slithered up behind him, "You failed again, tut-tut, what will I do with you?"**

* * *

**_Jay, Ninja, Yavin 4, Star Wars_**

* * *

** We raced toward the portal as fast as we could. We all had weapons and now had prepared them. Obi-Wan spotted the portal area before the rest. Now we crept up on it and looked over the edge of a small cliff. "Wow! What an army." Obi-Wan nodded, "It will take some doing to get threw it."**

** A green ship flew over head. It was shaped like a cross inside an oval. It landed and a green man came out. Behind him Vader stepped out. I gasped, they both looked battered. A man in a black cloak came out and there was a large argument. The portal itself showed Ninjago, large and surprisingly black. I sighed, "Looks like the Overlords back."**

** Obi-Wan looked at me, "Who is the Overlord?" I shook my head, "In our world he is the darkest of evils, just recently he conquered Ninjago and if it weren't for Lloyd we would never be here." Obi-Wan nodded, "Sounds like a real character."**

** "You there, freeze!" a storm-trooper yelled behind us. Darth Vader and his cohorts looked up. They all ignited red light-sabers. I electrocuted the trooper to death. "Come on Kai! Let's get back to base!" We ran as fast as we could. The green guy rocketed up to us and started firing at us.**

** I ducked underneath the heavy fire. The guy landed and ignited a black lightsaber blade. I ran out and slammed my blade down on his. We started dueling. Obi-Wan ran on and told the others to hurry. Kai up and fired his elemental blade at the man it missed and Kai's blade lodged in a rock. The green guy pulled out the blade and slammed it down on my blade.**

** Fire race up my blade and I took it out of the fray before it short-circuited. Cole ran around the corner, "Boba Fett!" He ignited his blade and charged Boba Fett. The ground rose up and threw Boba into the air. Zane froze him and Boba dropped to the ground and the ice shattered.**

** Kai grabbed his blade. Boba leapt up and still holding onto his black lightsaber attacked us. We blocked him back but then Darth Vader got to us. He and Obi-Wan engaged each other.**

* * *

_And so begins the epic part of epic..._


	11. Chapter 9: Pick on someone your own size

_**Lloyd, Ninja, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "NinjaGO!" I spun through the next segment of troops. I pulled out my katana and stabbed a trooper through. Soldiers in red armor ran up carrying spears. I tried to stab one through but it shattered my blade. I activated my golden dragon and it batted the red soldiers into the portal, not where I wanted them to go.**

** I kicked another trooper in the face and then stab him through. Three troopers leapt at me, "NinjaGO!" I spun them into another batch of troopers. Then the Emperor stepped up behind me and I flipped forward and drew out my golden blade.**

** "You ninja have always held up my plans, but no more!" the Emperor shot lightning at me and I caught it in my blade. I activated my golden powers and I suddenly floated a foot above the ground. I kicked troopers with two feet and fought the Emperor with my hands. He was very nimble but I was even faster.**

** We danced around each other clashing and slashing. Suddenly a huge red rock rammed into the ground behind Sensei. Kozo stood up, "CLATaBO! Douche VADER! Ho Ting CLATABO!" He killed sixteen troopers with a sweep of his cutlasses.**

** Kai and the others rounded the corner blades drawn, the battle was in our favor. Boba came racing around the corner and kicked Kozo into the portal. Kozo dropped like a sack of potatoes as he fell. Sensei Maze and Sensei Wu had now reached the control room of the portal.**

** AT-ATs rounded a corner and opened fire and without Kozo we were hard pressed to defend ourselves. Garmadon and Misako knocked the beast down and then a shot to the head blew it up. "Haha, this will all be for naught, when the portal is wide enough, the Death Star will fire and your precious Ninjago will be no more!" The Emperor laughed in my face. "NinjaGO!" I kicked him into Ninjago, maybe that was a mistake looking back.**

** I started to spin, "Everyone, combine!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Misako and Garmadon spun into my tornado. Both Sensei's came next. Kai and the other ninja followed. "NinjaGO!" Dearth spun weakly into the tornado and then a huge blast wiped out everything in sight.**

** We stopped spinning and then leapt into the portal. It was almost too late, thousands of storm troopers were already on the ground and the Emperor and his cohorts, mainly Boba and Darth Vader. Just after we were through behind us snakes slithered into the clearing.**

* * *

_**Skals, Snake, Yavin 4/Ninjago City, Star Wars/Ninjago**_

* * *

** "Now we go to rule Ninjago! Forever!" then the whole snake army leaped into the portal. Leaving me and the old Anacondri behind, "You old fool!" I said pointing at him, "Jump in!" The old Anacondri picked up his staff, "I am not foolish, when I win your staff then you will be my slave."**

** I growled deep in my throat, "We'll see about that! You'll have to beat me!" He laughed, "Slither pit, next Wednesday?" I nodded, "Next Wednesday then." Laughing evilly he jumped into the portal! I hoped in after him, "Jur-ona-mo!"**

** We landed in the middle of a battle ranging far and wide. There were the people of Ninjago now fighting an army in white, stormtroopers. "Snakes, hurry, we must get the portal in the Devourer's den and move it here!" Pythor's father pointed at me, "Fool, we can't move that portal, we would need the First Spinjitzu Master to even think about it!"**

** "I'm here." We turned and a shorter old man with blueish-flamish eyes sat drinking tea. I pointed at him, "You say you are the First Spinjitzu Master?" He nodded, "Bring me to the portal."**

* * *

_**Garmadon, Ninja, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** "Die you white armored scum!" I shot a laser through the mass the march forces. The portal above was getting bigger and bigger. If the Death Star could really blow up a planet then Ninjago was doomed. I kicked and spun and then shot another laser. "Brother! We need to close the Portal!" Wu nodded, "When we were in the control room we found a box that held the button to turn it off. There was no way to open it."**

** I shrugged, "We can't go back now!" I punched another trooper well avoiding the blaster bolts that followed. I checked on Lloyd's progress. I could see him floating above the ground giving punches and kicked never even pausing, so this was Gold Ninja.**

* * *

_**Pythor, Snake, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I landed slowly on the planet Courasount, the destruction was far and wide spread. The Jedi and the CIS had reunited. The Jedi Council had done it's best to recover as many Jedi as they could before the clones got the order that had been broadcasted.**

** I smiled, since I had helped the Jedi, I might be seen as a friend. I knew saving those younglings was a good idea. I slithered toward the burning Jedi temple. They still hadn't put out the fires. I slithered slowly up the steps. I wanted the Library.**

** I slithered in and to my surprise found it completely untouched. **

* * *

_**{SMALL NOTE, ANAKIN ORDERED AGAINST SIDEOUS TO DESTROY THE LIBRARY, SINCE PYTHOR KNOCKED ANAKIN OUT HE DIDN'T GIVE ANY SUCH ORDER}**_

* * *

** I opened up the screen; I pulled out my basic translator and started to work. I saw someone coming and I cloaked.**

** It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the pathetic ninja helper. I felt a growl growing in my mouth. I kept it in though and watched him walking through the corridor to look for damage. Besides the occasional blaster bolt everything was in immaculate shape. I looked back down and started searching for the object of my quest. "Found it," I whispered.**

** I slithered back out, no one the wiser. "Freeze!" a lightsaber ignited in front of me. Or not, I growled in my mind, yet I stopped. It was the "Chosen One." He pointed his lightsaber in my face, "What are you doing here, snake!?" I laughed, "Weren't you the one that nearly killed those younglings? Why would they let you back in?!"**

** He shrugged it off, "None of your business sir, Master Yoda wishes to speak to you, and you may uncloak," I uncloaked and he grabbed my arm. He yanked me along to the door of the room I arrived in. I was surprised. There were 5 members of a formally 13 strong council.**

** Skywalker took his seat. Mace Windu, a robot hand fitted on to the stub left by Skywalker. Master Yoda, old wise and Skals' worst nightmare. Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, Hero of no fear. Obi-Wan Kenobi, negotiator and master to the former council member, holo-gram. Plo Koon, also holo-gram, he was in the hospital after a terrible crash caused by the clones.**

** Mace Windu spoke first, "Your name is Pythor." It was a statement, I smiled, "Humbly, Pythor P. Chumsworth." Windu nodded, "You preformed a service for the Jedi when you saved the younglings." I bowed; humbly. Yoda spoke next, "Tried to help, you did, by letting the separatists come to Courasount." Again I nodded, "Yes I did that."**

** Plo Koon coughed then spoke, "Do you know Skals? Also a snake." I nodded, "Yes I do, he has taken the leadership of the Serpentine away from me." They nodded at each other. Kenobi spoke, "Did lead the serpentine through a portal, in the land of Ninjago?"**

** I winced, how did they know? Kenobi leaned forward interested, "And did you not unleash an unspeakable evil upon the inhabitants of the planet Ninjago?" I started to slither backward. Slywalker spoke, "Did not consort with evils above your own? Did you do anything to help anyone but you?"**

** I reached the door. I was tempted to cloak when I got an idea, "Yes, I did all those things, much of what you hear is not true, but these accusations are true! I was blinded by the power I could control if I controlled the Great Devourer. I was selfish and angry! But I came through that portal different; I helped defeat Skywalker in his wrong state. I helped the younglings escape and I defeated the Empire by sending those codes across the galaxy! I did none of that to help myself."**

** "Someone else, have a different opinion they do," Yoda spoke. My father's holo-gram activated beside the Jedi Master, he was using them! I almost screamed it out at the top of my lungs. I felt the urge to yell and throw a fit. But I kept my composure, "Father, what is your opinion?"**

** He smiled, "You did everything to help yourself, you are no different then when you insisted that we should leave the Great Devourer to roam. You are a blithering fool, you also gave Skals unlimited powers and upped his IQ by 300. You have done more wrong then would fit on a list that covered an entire planet!"**

** I gulped and hit the button to the door outside, nothing, I slunk toward the window. Skywalker stood, "You are here by sentenced by this council…" I leapt out the Council Window. There was a shattering blast behind me. I cloaked and waited for the right time. Just before landing I smacked my tail down.**

** The shock of hitting the ground was only lessened slightly. "Oh, for heaven's sake," I picked my self off the ground and slithered as fast as I could. I heard another smash and I looked around. Nothing, I slithered away under some very invisible eyes, "This is Omega Squad Boss, suspect is being followed."**

* * *

_**Dr. Jullian, Ninja, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** Me and Mr. Stubs arrived at 1010. The portal as still open. "Oh, no, where is Zane?!" Mr. Stubs looked down, "Land the army! They are through the portal already." In nodded and hopped out of the small ship. I saw through the portal a massive fight, we were losing. I opened the control door with a simple leaver and then preceded to amp it up so that the droid army could advance.**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** "Ouch! That hurt Kai! Watch where you shoot!" I blocked another shot back from the stormtroopers. "Sorry, it gets hard to tell whose who." Kai said as he went on another bowling run. I slammed my blade into the ground froze some of the stormtroopers in place. Kai burned and slashed. Zane froze and then kicked. Jay electrocuted. I trapped.**

** I heard something weezing behind me and leaped forward just in time. Darth Vader, "You won't stand up to us, young Jedi." I laughed, "For the last time, I'm not a Jedi!" I swung my blade down and actually bent his lightsaber, even if it was for just a second. He swung back and soon we were locked in deadly combat.**

** Suddenly something struck my side and I looked up, Boba Fett. I looked down and realized it was just a dart, "NinjaGO!" I spun and activated my true potential. I was instantly cured of what ever struck me. I kicked the ground but Vader simply put his hand pointing toward the ground. I pointed my blade at Boba and rocks shot at him. His jetpack broke and he fell, yet as he fell he ignited his black lightsaber and ran at me.**

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Ninjago Blah-Blah-Blah**_

* * *

** I was asleep on another island, I was laughing with friends, I was dancing with ponies well constantly burning them because they… Wait what? So much for taking my mind off fighting. I spun and kicked the Emperor backward. "Puny Ninja, Dark Trooper, kill him."**

** A robot charged me, I dodged the first swing. I tried to burn it but it was useless. The robot cornered me, it swung at my head. I closed my eyes, and then immediately opened them when I started thinking about life. I closed them again and waited. "ClataBO!" I heard and crash followed very closely by a ripping sound. I opened my eyes to see Kozo ripping the trooper apart.**

** I smiled, "Yeah!" Then Kozo turned his attention to the Emperor. The Emperor laughed, "You can't stop me! I am a Sith Lord!" Kozo grabbed him and then got thrown sixty feet in the air by electricity. "Muuaaaahhahahhahaa!" the Emperor laughed. "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked the Emperor and Kozo fell to the ground. The Emperor started to electrocute me.**

** Lloyd stooped fighting red guards and ran over to help. He stepped in front of the lightning and caught it all up. He started to glow bluish. The Emperor kept laughing, not realizing what was happening. Suddenly all the lightning that Lloyd had caught shot at the Emperor and would have killed him if a Red Guard hadn't done his duty and stepped into the blast.**

** He sizzled like bacon over done by two years. We stopped and looked at it for a second. Then the Emperor laughed, "You fools!" he ignited two lightsaber that shot from his sleeve, "I will rule Ninjago and transform it into my own image!" I blinked, Garmadon had said that first.**

** Lloyd smiled, "Bring it on." I gulped and turned to help the others, no way I was getting involved with that fight. I turned to see that I was surrounded by Red Guards. I they drew electrocuting staff and pointed them at me. Then they froze in place, "Whew, thanks Zane… what are you doing?" He laughed, "Just chilling," he spun and froze another group.**

* * *

_**Dearth, Ninja – or not, Ninjago City Ninjago**_

* * *

** I ran as fast as I could to the dojo and found my two katanas that weren't broken, there was no way I was staying out of this fight.**

* * *

_**Sensei Wu, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** "Wu-yeah!" I kicked another trooper into a group of AT-STs. I swung my staff like a bat. "Brother, I need assistance." Garmadon immediately stopped playing cat and mouse and leaped to my rescue, lasers flying everywhere as he reached out his hands and fired. Then an AT-AT fired and he dropped to the ground, his laser had at least blocked the shot from hitting him, but he was knocked out.**

** Misako stopped spinning and got him out of there. Jay and Nya spun into the clearing with me, "Sensei Wu, where are the others? Where is Maze, isn't he supposed to help us with this!" Jay said as he blew up the AT-AT. "I don't know Jay but wherever he is he is helping us!" Nya kicked another trooper down. Then the Overlord leapt in the middle of us.**

** Dark Matter leapt from his nose, he had taken the mayor this time as his body. "Sensei Wu, I find myself in the odd position of helping you," he said as laser shot from his hands non-stop. I shook my head, how war does change things. I heard a skyscraper fall as the first laser from the Death Star fit through the portal. Time was ticking.**

* * *

_**Skals, Snake, Great Devourer's Den, Ninjago**_

* * *

** Sensei Maze stood beside me at the edge of the pit. "It is impossible to move the portal, but I will go through it and it will take me to it's control room, Kamino, I will move it in from of Yavin 4 so that when the Death Star fires it will be shooting at empty space." I nodded, "We will defend the portal. Nothing will go in or out of it." Sensei Maze nodded and then he leapt into den, the den of the dead.**

** The Fangpyre leader knocked on my head, "Why are we helping the ninja?!" I rolled my eyes, "Because fool, with the Overlord and the Emperor ruling Ninjago there will be no chance for us to even get heard. And when Sensei Maze gets stuck behind in the other world we will have almost no opposition, for that I have the powers I am invincible to the elements and the Gold Ninja's lasers, and so finally we will rule Ninjago!"**

** "But what about Pythor?" asked the Constriti leader. I laughed, "Pythor will shut off the power for the portal here and then there will be no coming back for him or Sensei Maze. Ninjago will be ours, Pythor's father may have been good leader at one time, but now is the time of the sixth tribe! Their first member being me, when I die the person I chose will take over as the only sixth tribe member alive. We will never stop ruling Ninjago, and the Ninja will be forced to serve us!"**

* * *

_**Captain Thrawn, Empire, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I picked up the tube of stuff from the "Great" devourer. I smiled, "This will make great cloning material." I put it inside my uniform and headed for the portal at the beast's den.**

* * *

_**Pythor, Snake, Yavin 4 Space, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I came out of hyper-space. A great battle was in progress. There was an especially heavy battle around the unfinished Death-Star. Two more Super Star-Destroyers had come to the spot. I recognized that half the ships were Separatists and the rest were droid ships. I slowly descended in all the madness. Behind me I saw even more Separatist ships come out of hyper-space. It was an invasion force.**

** I needed to get to the wall of snakes, fast! As soon as my ship landed I opened the cockpit and slithered as fast as I could.**

* * *

_**Boss, Omega Squad CIS, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "Master Yoda, the suspect is going away from the portal, he is not heading through," I said. The old Maser thought for a second, "Soon, be there, I will, follow him you must." I nodded and turned off the holo-gram, "Come on troop."**

** The five of us ran after the elusive snake as fast as we could, still cloaked. He approached a wall and then put a rock in five holders. He then looked up at the sky. We stared as a slow drop land squarely on his forehead. A bright light exploded and when we looked back the suspect was white, he was still tall and his eyes were still purple but that was as far as similarity went.**

** "Sir," I paged Master Yoda, "He has transformed into some kind of super snake." Yoda smiled, "Landing now I am, prepared you must be, attack you, he, will." I nodded and ordered the boys to prepare. We set up a perimeter and waited for Master Yoda. The snake kept looking and now I saw what he was looking at, a golden sword was also coming down, it had a weird blade.**

** It landed in the snake's hand he flashed for a second. Spun around and twirled the blade, "Omega Squad, come fight me!" We started firing instantly. He blocked each of the bolts. He then slammed the blade into the ground and we were stuck in dirt and rock. Pythor looked happy, "See you latter, got this whole, ruling thing you know."**

** The Yoda walked into the area. Pythor smiled, "Master Yoda, don't even try to stop me, for now, I am master of Earth!" Yoda ignited his lightsaber, "Never rule, you will. Ends here, this does." Pythor laughed, "Yes my grammatically incorrect friend, you will die!" Yoda spun his lightsaber and slammed it down on Pythor's blade.**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja – or not, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I spun away from Boba before he could strike. It wasn't important. I had seen Garmadon go down. I kicked stormtroopers out of my way all the way to Garmadon. I sat by him when suddenly a great weakness struck me on the head. I felt dizzy and then my elemental blade disappeared out of my hand. Misako looked sharply up. "Uh-oh," she said, she spun back into the crowd to get Sensei.**

** I felt my elemental robes disappear, leaving me with my old uniform. Then I felt weight on my back, The Scythe of Quakes. I tried spinning, at least I had that. I took the Scythe off my back and waited for Sensei. How had I lost my powers? How had I gotten a golden weapon back! I just didn't know.**

** Sensei ran up and told me that someone else had just taken my powers away. I nodded, I thought as much, "What about the other ninja?" I said. Sensei shook his head, "They still have theirs." I sighed and pulled out my Scythe. "At least I have this." I stood up and ran back into the fight and swung my Scythe around my head and wiped half the stormtroopers around me. I slammed it down and rocks shot in every direction.**

** I heard a roar, our elemental dragon! He swooped down and breathed fire over the army that was invading. Three AT-ATs shot him down, I growled and then using my weapon I activated my vehicle and drove at the AT-ATs. I drove past Kai who saw the vehicle and knew that I had the Scythe. He waved at me before he was out of sight. I deactivated my vehicle just as AT-AT blast were shot were my wheels had been.**

** I spun and then put my Scythe behind one of the legs on the first walker. I yanked and the big beast fell. The others were blown up by the blast as the first exploded. I reactivated my vehicle and drove back to the fray.**

* * *

_**Nya, Samurai (ok fine) Ninja, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I kicked and spun my blades and knocked even more out. Even with the mentally unstable Overlord on our side we were still losing. Jay was spinning and lightning was shooting everywhere there was a trooper. Yet we were pushed back further and further.**

** Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako ran up. I tried to call my exo-suit again, it still failed. I kicked a trooper down and then chopped into him with my circle blades, disgusting work. "NinjaGO!" I spun and kicked another trooper into the gutter.**

* * *

_**Lloyd, Ninja, NinjagoCity, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I was down on the ground beaten. The Emperor was too powerful believe it or not. He laughed, "Now pesky Ninja, you, will, die." He laughed and swung his blades down and I waited for the blow to hit. "Hay! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I heard someone yell. The Emperor turned but at time he same time kicked me in the head.**

* * *

_**Who is challenging such a worthy foe? Find out next time on Ninjago: Masters of the Force. Take your guesses guys! You will never figure it out, I dare you to.**_

**_You have 1 week to guess..._**


	12. Chapter 10: Welcome to Area 51, sir

_**The second to last chapter...**_

* * *

_**Death, Ninja, NinjagoCity, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I pointed my katanas at the Emperor. He laughed, "You?" he looked at Lloyd, "This, this is your big rescue?" I smiled, "Oh, no, this is." A huge stone worrier came out of the ground. He had climbed out of the bottomless pit, which had a bottom by the way. The Emperor laughed, "This will be all too easy?"**

** He shot lightning at the stone worrier yet just adsorbed it. "Pesky fly!" the worrier smacked the Emperor into the ground. "You fool, you will pay for that!" the Emperor reached out his hands and threw the stone worrier into the air, about a quarter of an inch.**

** The worrier grabbed an AT-AT and slammed it down on the Emperor.**

* * *

**_By now I am sure you're wondering what on Earth happened to Boba Fett, Vader and Sensei Maze. So we will exit the Battle of Ninjago to go to more pressing matters._**

* * *

_**Vader, Empire, Great Devourer's Den/Area 51, Ninjago/Earth, Year 1947**_

* * *

** I left Cole or whatever to fight the bounty hunter. I ran after Thrawn now that we had completed my mission, get material to clone the Great Devourer. I jumped into my TIE fighter and drove. I looked up at the portal; I saw droids transports coming down. I gulped, "The CIS is here."**

** I quickly caught up with Thrawn and we drove to the portal. We landed and stepped out. There were the snakes growling as we march in between them up to their leader. "I am Skals! You are Darth Vader and Captain Thrawn, we allow you to pass through the portal." The snake pushed me in. I fell what felt like forever.**

** I awoke to find Thrawn by my side panting. Around us were 5 men with high powered weapons, "Who are you?" I stood, "I am Darth Vader, this is Captain Thrawn." I drew my lightsaber. One of the guards frowned, "Welcome to Area 51 sir."**

* * *

_**Boba Fett, Empire, NinjagoCity, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I watched him run, I would get my revenge. I tried to jet pack. Then I remembered that the Ninja had broken it. I cursed and waved my sword to clear a path to another Ninja. Zane I heard them call him. He was just defending himself for now, thinking about some plan probably. Jumped him and kicked him in the stomach. My foot armor broke where I had hit him.**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, NinjagoCity, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I felt something hit me lightly in the chest. I broke my trance to find Boba Fett hopping on one foot. I spun and kicked him back he hit the wall of ice I created. His helmet popped off revealing a kid about 18 years old underneath. A real killer I thought.**

** He reignited his lightsaber and swung it at me. I blocked it effortlessly and then sprang forward on the attack, he dodged each blow but he was headed toward the place I wanted him. I smiled, "Good-Bye." I waved as droid picked him off the ground pulled him into the sky toward the ever widening portal.**

* * *

_**Narrator, Hopefully Stupid Dot Com, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** The Death Star prepared to fire. Moff Tarkin smiled as the count down began. He didn't see the portal moving. It moved right above another portal, which pointed at the Death Star itself. "Fire!" Moff Tarkin ordered. Then was a boom and then a bang then a real real REALY big BANG! As the Death Star exploded.**

** Sensei Maze had succeeded in reprogramming the portal.**

* * *

_**Grand Master Yoda, Jedi, Yavin 4, Star Wars**_

* * *

** Pythor and I duel right to edge of the portal. Suddenly it closed as I hit him in. Pythor was lost in space and in time and with out any of the powers he had had. I looked down where the portal had been. There were 3 little eggs, they hatched and 3 little snakes started eat the dirt around them…**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja, NinjagoCity, Ninjago**_

* * *

** Well the battle above had been won; I saw Zane's father embracing Zane. The Battle of Yavin 4 had been won. But we still had the snakes the Emperor, and the Overlord to deal with. Plus an army of now really angry Red Guards, Stormtroopers and Darktroopers. Not to mention all those droids and walkers.**

** I kicked left and right and finally the armies of the two factions were down. All that was left was the Emperor, the Overlord and the people of Ninjago, who the Overlord had just hurled at stormtroopers thus making him look even more evil.**

** The Emperor laughed an evil laugh, "I doesn't matter what happens now, I will teleport out of here." Kai ran at him and I realized that Lloyd was behind him knocked out. The Emperor laughed, "But, I will do so with your precious Green Ninja!" He hit a button and disappeared as Kai slashed where he had just been.**

** We gaped and ran for the portal back to Courasount. It was closed. The snakes were cheering. It was no time to celebrate.**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, Devourer's Den, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I looked around at the cheering of the snakes. The portal was closed and there was nothing we could do about it. I pulled out my blade and froze a path down into the pit, the ground where the portal there now was a small piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at the message. "Earth," was all it said. I looked up, "Sensei Wu, this message!"**

** I spun up my ice ramp. Misako and Sensei ran over. Sensei looked at it, "It is from my father, this is his handwriting." Cole, Kai and Jay ran up. "What does it say?" Jay demanded. "Earth," Sensei said. Cole smiled, "Is it talking about me!"**

** Sensei shook his head, "No, it is a one word message." Sensei Garmadon ran up, "But, what about my son!" Misako sighed, "Unfortunately, the Emperor has taken him through teleportation. There is no telling what will be done to him."**

** Garmadon sighed, "Misako, do you have anything in the scrolls about Earth?" Misako pulled out 5 scrolls and laid them on the ground. We each picked up one. I scanned mine quickly, "This might help, 'Earth has moon and a sun, it spins as fast as one Ninjago day."**

** Garmadon yanked the scroll away from me, "This is about a location called the Solar System, a place in the Milky Way, in the East Qaud Universe." I scanned the location into our data banks. "Why would Sensei Maze point us to this place?" Sensei Wu shook his head, "I don't know, but we must get there fast before what ever happens there escalates."**

** Skals slithered forward, "Earth is the planet of our ancestors. We left after an event called Eden. We left Earth and came here millions of years ago. When we arrived no one suspected a thing and we soon ruled Ninjago. Many of my tribe has forgotten the place, but that is where we Hypnobrye came from. We called it East Quad, the Fangpyre came from the West Quad, the Constricti came from the North Quad, the Venamari came from the South Quad. This is the Upper Quad."**

** I shook my head such a spewing of information was overrunning my sensors. I realized that Skals was different; he was white from head to toe. He held a platinum staff with a white anti-venom in the top. He raised his voice, "Well the Ninja leave on their quest we will work out a truce between NinjagoCity and ourselves, maybe we can inhabit this so called dark island."**

** Sensei Wu and Garmadon stepped forward and they talked constantly with the snake. Dearth and Kozo were talking about their individual achievements. Kai and Jay were talking to Nya. Misako and Cole argued loudly about scrolls, weather Maze was talking about a planet or the elemental earth.**

** I looked up at the night sky and saw stars. I scanned for the location mentioned in the scrolls. Where are you? A hand landed on my shoulder, "Use the force, Zane." Obi-Wan, I whipped around, "You're here!" I hugged him and then we separated, "But how will you get home?" He shrugged, "I guess I'm stuck here for awhile until we can put back together Vader's TIE fighter."**

** I nodded, we had lost Maze again, we also had lost Lloyd. We had lost the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Even still, we had Kozo and Vern, as we learned the bigger ones name was. Dearth was quite pleased with himself and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his happiness. I smiled, "At least now you can do spinjitzu." He nodded, "When we fix the TIE we'll find Lloyd and whip that Emperor back to hell."**

** I laughed, "When we find him, right now we can be glad we are alive." We nodded. Cole shook and was once again in his elemental robes, "Hay guys, now we have the Scythe back and I have the power of ten men this is great!" We laughed. "I wonder if we can all get all the golden weapons back. How did you do it Cole?"**

* * *

_**Misako, Ninja, Temple of Light, Ninjago**_

* * *

** The world was in chaos, there was so much clean up that even us victorious crew members had to work. Treaties were signed with the snakes and we were now separate countries. Skals was the King of Serpintinium. Obi-Wan was the least happy of us all. There were thousands of questions that needed to be asked.**

** How did Vader get here? How could there be elemental powers? How was sensei's beard so expertly shaven? And many others.**

** We gathered around the TIE fighter and began to work. Sensei Wu, Sensei/Lord Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kozo, Vern, Dearth, myself, Dr. Julian, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I smiled at least we lived through this great adventure.**

* * *

_**Yoda, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Star Wars**_

* * *

** "A great battle this was, between good in evil. Good today, won it has," I lifted my gimmer stick and pressed a button and the coffins carrying the many dead Jedi sunk into the ground. The Lower Quad was safe for today.**

** Anakin Skywalker stood straight and tall. I sighed, "We will all remember Obi-Wan Kenobi." Windu nodded, "The last of the Empire have been destroyed." I nodded, "The portal closed it was, Pythor lost he is, the Emperor, lost he is. The Galaxy, restored to peace it has been."**

* * *

_**Narrator, German Board of Tanks, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. In all Farris's 30 years at this desk the light had never beeped. It flashed red. Farris picked up the phone, "Mr. Cloak we have a 93, please advise." Even though his voice portrayed a calm composer Farris was scared to death.**

** After 10 seconds the phone rang, "This is Farris." "This is the CIA Director, are you 100% sure this is not a false reading!" Farris gulped, "Yes sir, the 93 is headed to location 51, it is being—." "I don't care what it is being, I want it watched, I need to talk to the President."**

* * *

**_Be prepared for the exciting conclusion to... Ninjago: Masters of the Force..._**


	13. Chapter 11: I am Lloyd Garmadon

**I present the last Chapter in: Ninjago, Masters of the Force**

* * *

** The President greeted Mr. Krams like he did every day, "Good day Mr. Krams, would you like some tea?" This time Krams did not accept the tea, "Sir, we have an emergency, 93# called in a warning headed to location 51."**

** The President stood up, "Area 51! A 93 is headed there!" Krams nodded, "Yes sir, it should arrive sometime in the next 5 minutes. 51 has been completely evacuated except for a 93 response team." The President nodded, "It has been forever since that light came on, call up the response team."**

** The response team answered the call, "Sir, the figures are appearing, they are coming just like the first group." The President nodded, the first group that had come in 1947, Darth Vader and his Captain Thrawn, had been taken care of years ago. Dropped off at the North Pole they were regarded as dead. "Wait to see what they have to say, if it's the same dilly dally then kill them."**

* * *

_**Lloyd 'The Green Ninja', Ninja, Area 51, Earth, 2001**_

* * *

** I woke up slowly; it was as if my head was slowly falling apart. I had a headache unlike any headache I'd ever had. I stood up wobbly, there were men all around me with strange weapons, "I… Am Lloyd Garmadon." They nodded, "I am Captain Neffareus, welcome to Earth, Lloyd, and welcome to Area 51."**

** I nodded, "Where's Sensei?" The man blinked, "Excuse me?" I shook my head, "Where's Sens… Sens… Sensei." The man nodded, "Calm down, we need to get you to the infirmary." I nodded, I fell down unconscious as the blood forced-trauma hit my brain even harder then it did before.**

* * *

_**Narrator, Historical Society for Dummies, New York City, Earth (So far safe)**_

* * *

** Now as I bring this ever exciting story to a certain close know this, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! After the exciting events of the above story the Ninja are headed to the last place you wanted them to go… EARTH!**

* * *

**A little treat, the beginning of the next episode in the Ninjago series:**

* * *

_**Emperor Sideous, Sith, Area 51, Earth, 2001**_

* * *

** I awoke to find an army of soldiers surrounding me and the ninja Lloyd, who was still unconscious. I lifted my fingers, "I am Emperor Palpatine." The soldiers didn't even flinch, "Open fire." I ignited my lightsaber as the bullets flew faster then blaster bolts at my head. I blocked them, "Fools, I didn't come this far to be beaten by you!"**


End file.
